


Will You Dance?

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alcohol, Caesar Santiago owns the club, Carlos is a scientist by day a stripper by night, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos decides to pay his cousin a visit at his club, The King's Ransom. Carlos ends up on stage with Caesar, Cecil, and Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Carro](http://goddess-in-green.tumblr.com) for allowing me to write this AU again. I also have so much gratitude for [mistress-strex](http://mistress-strex.tumblr.com), [Zenami](http://zenami.tumblr.com), and [EruditExperimenter](http://eruditexperimenter.tumblr.com) for allowing me to use their OCs in this. 
> 
> Parts of my RPs with Carro and [Jathis](http://jathis.tumblr.com) make in appearance. Jathis' Janitor!Kevin is in this story, and Caesar Santiago, courtesy of Carro.
> 
> This is kind of a reboot of Maybe I Could Stay For You, but not really.

The King’s Ransom was something Carlos, well, it wasn’t something he expected to find himself in. While the building looked classy from the outside, the inside was actually more plush than he was prepared for. A surprise each and every time he came in. It was an oasis in the middle of the desert. 

He didn’t pay much attention to the dancers, not yet. The people inside were dressed up. Carlos looked down at his clothing, a simple linen shirt with black slacks, well, he felt almost underdressed. He could deal with people staring, but none of them were focused on him. Instead their eyes were on the dancers on stage, their bodies fluid in their movements, in how they entranced and captivated the audience. He could feel himself being drawn in, taking a seat on one of the couches further away from the stage. Carlos’ wallet was full, heavy with a few hundred dollar bills, three fifties and two twenties in case he desired a drink. 

This was upscale, a strip club at its finest. Or a gentleman’s club, really. He didn’t know what to classify it as, really. Classifying animals, plants, any of it he could do, but this was an entirely different species to what he was used to. 

A woman came to him, obviously a waitress. Her eyes were a black so deep, Carlos had to look away in fear he would fall in. Even her hair was the ebony he only saw on occasion, rare times outdoors while in the city.

“Is there anything I could get you?” Her voice was honey, each word oozing into his ears, and god, if it wasn’t just as warm as tea in the late evening, damn it all. Carlos wasn’t even attracted to women, but he could feel the red burning his cheeks. 

“Water will be fine.” The curt answer was all he was able to supply. She wasn’t provocatively dressed in the traditional sense, but it was sexy nonetheless. Everything was upscale, of course she wouldn’t be trashy. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m driving home, I don’t want to break the law, Miss…?”

“Divina.”

“I’m sure you understand…” he trailed off, his flush growing.

“Certainly. I’ll be returning shortly.” 

Carlos was quick about handing her the money and rather fidgety until she returned. His legs bounced in time with each other, and his hands nervously tapped against his thighs. His eyes were trained on the stage.

“Sir?”

“Oh! Thank you so much!” Carlos opened the bottle almost immediately after she gave it to him. 

“Is there anything else I could get you?” Her head was tilted curiously, but didn’t make any mention of anything else.

“No, not right now. Thank you.” He handed over a tip, growing far more curious about the establishment. Carlos wasn’t about to ask her questions about her place of work. It just seemed, well, rude of him when she was working. Perhaps later, when she was off the clock would be a better time. His eyes wandered over the crowd he decided joining tonight. His cousin would be somewhere upstairs, it was his place, after all. During their last dinner together, he swore he would never come here, dismissing Caesar’s requests. He continued watching the dancers, a grin beginning to form on his lips. 

A younger man was wiping down a few of the tables, and honestly, Carlos felt more comfortable talking to staff than any of the other patrons. “Excuse me? Sir?” He called to the janitor. The man looked up, stepping closer. 

“Can I help you?” His voice was soft, quite light, really, but it carried over to Carlos all the same.

“I just want to talk to someone, and you look kinder than the rest of the establishment.” He smiled warmly.

“You look like the owner,” he murmured, confused. 

“Um, yeah. Caesar is my cousin,” Carlos admitted, running a hand through his hair, embarrassed. 

“Do you WANT ME TO GET HIM?” 

“No, no! I’d rather he not know I was here. I, um…I told him I would never go to this establishment. I’ve been here a few times, usually in clothes I would never wear to make sure I avoided him,” Carlos admitted. 

“ARE YOU SURE?” 

“Actually, if you want to get him, that’s fine. Hey, do you want a drink?”

“No thanks, I’m fine. I’ll go get him.” He stood from his seat, disappearing into the crowd. Carlos sighed, tipping his head back. He knew he was fucked once Caesar would find him. He would delight in Carlos crossing back on his word. As soon as he knew, Carlos would be bombarded.

“Wonder why he didn’t use the radio…” he murmured, turning his attention back to the stage. About ten minutes passed when he felt the tapping on his shoulder. Carlos winced as he turned, but it wasn’t Caesar, it was Divina. 

“He’ll be with you shortly. Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“Get us both scotch, I’m sure your bartender knows how he likes it,” he replied, defeated. Carlos would need the alcohol. 

“I’ll be back.” He watched her go, following her up to the bar to talk to the bartender. Dark eyes, long black hair. It looked just like his when he was younger. His eyes lingered too long, as the man looked right at him, giving a curt nod. Carlos sighed, realizing everyone there was attractive in some way. Sitting on a bar stool was a familiar face. He didn’t recognize the bartender immediately, but Sergio was easily discernible. Luciano. That's what he was named. Carlos turned his eyes to his drink, mentally smacking himself.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Carlito,” Caesar crowed, a big grin on his face as he sat across from his cousin. “What happened to “I’m not setting foot in your club,” hmmm? Don’t think I haven’t seen you in here. The clothes being different from your usual worked for a little while, but I would have workers comment onto why I switched outfits during the night.”

“Shut up. I’m here to enjoy myself, not get lectured.”

“You know, you’re more than welcome to join in,” he chuckled, winking at his cousin.

“I am not putting myself on display, no matter how smooth talking your recruiter is. Sergio? Don’t believe for one second I have never spoken to him. I have.”

“Pffft. Come on, I know you have the moves, Carlito.” Caesar knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"I may have the moves, but I am nowhere near as attractive as your dancers. Besides, people might start wondering why the owner is dancing. You know we're practically twins,” Carlos said, taking a sip of his scotch. 

"Please, Carlito.  Don't you think for a second I have not stepped up onto that stage before. It wouldn't be so unusual for his basically twin to,” Caesar paused to frown, “Hey. We are so attractive.”

"Oh? I'll pay you five hundred, right now, to get up on that stage." He plucked his wallet from his pants, pulling out five one hundred dollar bills. Carlos smirked as he slammed the money down on the table. "Do it. And fine. We are attractive."

"Oh, I am going to make you eat your words, Carlito."  Caesar grinned wickedly, knocking back the remainder of his glass of scotch before snatching the five bills from beneath Carlos' hand.  He pushed himself to his feet and he rounded the stage, grinning up to the moderately startled Cecil and Kevin.  He tosses them a wink, and at once, they burst into wide grins, each taking hold of his arms as they hoisted him onto the stage.

Carlos rolled his eyes as he watched Caesar snatch the money away from him. He may be wearing a huge grin, but oh god, he knew he was screwed. His cousin was always so good about working, making sure he knew the ins and outs of his business just in case. Carlos dropped his face into his palm, just for a moment. He knew he couldn't miss this, because if Caesar caught him not watching, he would pull him up to the stage to join in. Not that it wouldn't be fun, but still so, so embarrassing. With a sigh, he turned to watch the stage. 

Caesar turned to stare pointedly at his cousin, his grin only grew wider as he easily fell into the rhythm alongside his two lead dancers.  He tugged at his tie and shirt, hips gyrating to the beat of the music, rolling forward to the apparent delight of the crowd.  
He could feel Caesar's eyes on him. Those two dancers always caught his eye anytime he was in, and oh shit. There he went, and there was the shit-eating grin Carlos knew all too well. "Damn it!" He muttered under his breath. It's not that he minded losing the money, it was Caesar proving him wrong. His grin is wide as he tossed the tie aside, shrugging his jacket off as well, letting it crumple to the floor.  He turned and gave his hips a shake - right in Carlos' direction, before giving his ass a slap, inviting him to kiss it, if he so wished.

Carlos hissed with annoyance at Caesar’s actions, taking long strides to the stage, not caring about the consequences. He wanted to flip Caesar off, but there were too many people around for it to be deemed acceptable. He was the owner, Carlos was a guest at his cousin's establishment. Instead when Caesar was turning in his direction, he mouthed, "You motherfucker," at him.

Instead, Caesar tossed a token wink his way before suddenly strutting to the very edge of the stage.  He leaned in, hands curling around the collar of Carlos' shirt, before he hauled him bodily on stage. Carlos yelped, knowing full well he would have to dance now. This was Caesar’s revenge, really. He got up immediately, whining softly and then nodding at the crowd. With a soft hiss of, "You motherfucker," to his cousin, he blushed faintly once he noticed the crowd's eyes on him. Carlos knew he had to dance at this point.

Caesar's grin is nothing short of devilish as he fell back into the sway of the rhythm, looking as though he were trying to engage Carlos in a dance.  "Tu madre no le gustarías que te lo diga, and you damn well know it."

Carlos knows he can't avoid it now and begins to dance to the rhythm, wanting to glare daggers at his cousin. It was easy to fall in, though once he was close enough, he made sure to talk. "Cállate, cabrón! And I'll think about it."

Caesar's hands work as his shirt, making sure to give his firm rear a gyrate and roll for the screaming audience, treated to not two, but four performers on one stage.  "No puedes decirme qué hacer. You will? For real this time?"

 Carlos rolled his eyes, swinging his hips in time to the music, trying to ignore the audience cheering in the background. He was enjoying it, but this was not how he wanted his night to go. "Yes, I can. Ugh. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto a mí? Yes, I will. For real. Why not."

Caesar only grinned, helping Carlos out of his shirt, Cecil and Kevin working around them. He wasn’t used to all the eyes being on him, but he knew they wouldn’t look away from him. Instead he focused on his cousin and the two dancers they were with, just moving in time with the music. His hips were gyrating just as much as his partners, and it felt liberating, absolutely liberating.

As soon as the music was over, he was almost disappointed to disappear backstage. Cecil and Kevin both patted his back at the same time, wearing identical (mostly identical) smiles on their faces. They were all sweaty, but it looked rather attractive on the dancers, the way it glistened on their dark tan skin.

“You did a pretty good job considering Caesar pulling you up,” Cecil chimed, wagging a finger at his boss. 

“Are you going to stay? It would be so much fun!” Kevin chirped, waggling his brows suggestively. 

“Yes, I’m staying. Don’t get too excited, I’m still a scientist by day. The grant money isn’t exactly flowing at the moment, you know.”

“Oh. What kind of science do you do?” Cecil asked, curious.

“Science. We have a lot of instruments, it’s very amazing! Perhaps you could join me at the lab one day, if you’re not busy.”

“I’ll think about it. Come on, Kevin, we need to get ready for a Double Dipping set, since Mr. Santiago decided to join us, along with his cousin. See you later,” Cecil chuckled, pulling Kevin away. 

“See, you did well!” Caesar laughed, patting Carlos’ back. “Come on, we have to head up to my office. Perhaps have a little chat with Sergio?”

“No way. I’m already here, there’s no need to bring him in.” Carlos’ hands shook, adrenaline still pumping in his veins. 

“Carlos. It’ll be fine. You just get flustered with him around, don’t you?”

“He’s your recruiter for a reason, isn’t he? He’s a smooth talker. Draws you in with a smile, seduces you with his voice. Besides, we haven’t spent time together in ages! Which is my fault, I can admit,” Carlos answered, laughing awkwardly. 

“Fine. But you two will still have to talk at one point. I have the paperwork in my office. Come on, let’s get those signed and dealt with. I could pay you under the table, but that’s not appropriate. It’s nice that you’ve come to your senses and chose to work with me here. It is good to see you, Carlito.” 

“It’s good to see you, too,” Carlos replied, cheering up immensely. 

“We’ll have to come up with a stage name for you, but we have plenty of time for that, don’t we?”

“I guess. Thanks…thanks for doing this for me, Caesar.”

“You’re welcome.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos returns to The King's Ransom to dance. He spends more time with his cousin, and meets a few more people. Cecil kisses him, and they're planning a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, er, I didn't mean to post this so quickly, but enjoy! And many thanks to schalakitty for the suggestion for Carlos' stripper name!

Carlos remained in the crowd the first two nights he returned to the King’s Ransom. He met with Sergio, filled out the paperwork, and generally avoided getting drunk in case he was called up by Caesar. He wanted to hang out near the bar, but it was too busy. Instead, he secluded himself into a booth, humming along to the music while the waiters and waitresses worked. They still needed a name for him, something that would have him stand out just as much as the other dancers.

He needed help. Cecil was named Deep Throat for a reason, his voice could entrance anyone he talked to, and Kevin was as flexible as a kitten, therefore Strex Kitten was appropriate. Still, no one could think of a viable name for him. He didn’t want anything too long, as no one would remember him. Too short, it would be forgettable. With a sigh, Carlos slid himself out of the booth to head upstairs. He and Caesar needed to talk this one out, and perhaps employ Cecil’s suggestions; everyone’s suggestions, really. He wasn’t willing to go onstage without a name. Well. Maybe. Only if Caesar joined him.

Everyone was cut to half-time at the lab, as their funding was slashed. It was still enough to live on, however. Carlos personally had a large enough savings account to make up for the difference, but it was still rather frustrating to see everyone else’s frustration. Plus, stripping would help. He would still advocate for the grant money, but there was something alluring about having people watch him strip down. And Cecil…well, he was attractive in his own right. Caesar was with Kevin, of course, enjoying every minute they got to see each other.

Deep down, he was a scientist. A scientist who happened to need to help pay his team’s paychecks. He was up all night most of the time anyway. He learned to sleep at odd hours, and coffee was a life saver. Carlos would have to ask Caesar if he would be allowed to nap at certain points during the night, whenever he wasn’t dancing and wouldn’t be in a private booth. In his cousin’s office, specifically, as it was soundproof.  He would definitely take nights off to sleep completely. Weekends would be spent sleeping most of the day to prepare for the night. Eventually he would burn out, and he knew it, but for now, it’s what had to be done.

Caesar wouldn’t tell him no, at least about the naps. They were family, after all. Carlos paused for a moment, debating on heading over to the bar to have one drink to give him courage. He stood on the stairs, an internal debate raging within. He and Caesar could just come down for a drink. That would work just fine. He was quick as he ran up the stairs, avoiding patrons and a few dancers. Private room, private room, private room, Marcus’ area…Caesar’s office! Carlos sighed with relief as he opened the door, finding his cousin and Sergio inside, discussing business.

“I’m sorry! I’ll just head back down to the bar,” he yelped, stepping back immediately.

“No, Carlos. Come in. You’re not interrupting anything. The door would have been locked if that were the case.” Caesar gestured at an unoccupied chair. “Is there something you need?”

“I just needed to get away from the music. It’s lovely, exciting, but I’m just a little overwhelmed, that’s all,” Carlos answered, slightly embarrassed. Hiding away in the office seemed like a great plan until he was actually there.

“Please, stay. You won’t be inconveniencing us in the least. We were just discussing how to go about expanding the place, and adding some of the newer dancers, like yourself. Caesar has been enlightening me on your little impromptu performance on the tapes. You will certainly make an excellent addition to the club.” Sergio’s mouth curled into a smile. “As an aside, I think you’ll do quite well here.”

“Er, thank you. This is just temporary, until the grant money comes in. I’ve been paying everyone out of pocket, for the sake of their own living expenses, though some of them have voluntarily gone down to half-days, including myself. Everyone might take an extended sabbatical for a little while, a couple of months, maybe. Working in other labs until this grant situation is all figured out,” Carlos explained, hoping nothing bad would come out of what he was planning to do.

“I see. Why not just allow them to work on various projects before returning?”

Carlos ran a hand through his hair before answering the query. “You know how you’ll sometimes grow fond of coworkers? That’s why. I’m reluctant to let them leave when I want everyone to stay here. I’m very fond of the team, no matter how small we are. We’re a small family. I don’t want to send them home when they have bills to pay. We all have bills.” Carlos shrugged.

“Certainly.”

“Carlito, you know you are always welcome to work for me, even though most would argue mixing work and family doesn’t work. You and I always managed to make it work, after all,” Caesar laughed, standing from his desk. “Care for a drink? You’re more than welcome to it, just tell Luciano I sent you.”

“No, no. I’m here, I’m paying. It’s not a huge deal.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Did you want me to bring anything back up for either of you?”

“No, thank you,” Sergio answered, straightening himself up.

“A glass of wine would be nice, Carlito.”

“Alright, then.” Carlos stood, nodding at both men as he left the room. The bass of the music immediately enveloped him as he walked out, and he could feel his body vibrating with the sound waves hitting his body. It almost felt comforting. He was slower on the stairs this time, in absolutely no hurry. He took peeks over to the stage, smiling at Cecil in particular. His clothing, at least what was left, was almost ethereal, the lights hitting it just so. Carlos wore a small smile the rest of the way down the stairs, wanting to laugh at the absurdity of his situation. As he shook his head, he reached the last step, making a beeline to the now emptier bar. Most everyone was focused on Cecil, thankfully.

“What can I get for you, dear?”

“Ah, could I get two glasses of wine?” Carlos was thrown off by the dear, but it was actually rather comforting.

“Coming right up. You’re Caesar’s cousin? Would have believed you two to be twins,” Luciano replied as he began pouring the drinks.

“Yes. We got that a lot as kids. We should be, born on the same day, but he’s a few hours older. He tends to rub it in with the family nickname for me. I’ve accepted it for the time being,” Carlos explained. Not that he minded being called Carlito, but it still bothered him while they were out with important company. Or just people in general.

“Here you are.” Luciano was careful about setting the glasses onto the bar.

“Thank you!” Carlos fumbled while getting his wallet out, pulling out a few bills to cover the alcohol and the tip.

“It’s not necessary. Caesar doesn’t have to pay for drinks at his own establishment.”

Carlos didn’t argue, but gave it all for a tip. Luciano was helpful, more so than some others he had encountered the night before. With a nod, he began the trip upstairs, careful not to spill a drop. Once he was back into the hallway, he realizing it would be rather difficult to get into the office when he had two glasses of wine, one in each hand. Carlos sighed, transferring the glass in his left hand to the right, reaching for the doorknob. Thankfully it opened without too much force, and he made his way inside. Sergio had left while Carlos was away, likely entrancing someone else into the club.

“You’re back. And I see Luciano gave you my preferred wine, excellent.” Caesar smiled, taking small steps to retrieve his glass. “On a more personal note, Carlito, I am quite pleased to hear you’ll be joining me here. I know I told you this before, but I really do appreciate it. I feel you’ll be an excellent fit into the group. Perhaps I’ll join you onstage, if it’ll help your nerves. I know you managed better while I was with you. Now, onto the topic of your stage name. You’ll need one.”

“I haven’t thought of anything. It’s hard to when I’m basically just a scientist,” Carlos mumbled.

“What you’re telling me is that you lack creativity,” Caesar scolded, shaking his head. “I’m sure you can think of something. Nothing evil scientist related, alright? That is my only request.”

“I wasn’t actually going to go that way at all. I had “Mad Science” stuck in my head these past couple of nights, but I’m trying to figure something out. Homo-stasis? Dr. Love?” Carlos giggled at the last one, knowing full well his cousin’s reaction would be.

“No, Carlito.” He appeared to be entirely exasperated with him.

“I know, I know. Maybe Dr. Carbon? Because Carbon likes to bond?”

“…” Caesar was silent for a few moments, brow furrowed as he thought it over. “Fine. Yes, that’ll work. Wait. Is your routine going to have a lab coat in it?” He gave Carlos a disapproving look.

“Come on, at least let me have that! I swear I won’t use gloves or goggles, okay? Pleeeeease?” Carlos gave a puppy-dog pout. He knew it would win his cousin over, it always did.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll let it slide because you’re my cousin, and I appreciate you doing me this small favor. And a word of advice: don’t fall for any of your coworkers. Most times, if not all, you will find yourself screwed over, i.e. you two will break up over jealousy problems at work. Kevin and I have a more, as you would say, _open_ relationship. It works for us. Don’t think I haven’t seen your eyes on Palmer. I have, and while I love you, I say this as I would anyone else, don’t. Just don’t. Unless he is very into you, and you’ll be able to tell at that point, just don’t. Talk to him, befriend him, and do not date him unless everyone in the club has given their consent. We’re a family here,” Caesar paused, wrinkling his nose at the word ‘family’, considering how many dancers were dating and doing other, extra-curricular, activities. “Cecil is one many adore here in the club. You have to win everyone over. Kevin is already fond of you, mostly due to our identical appearances. Sergio seems alright with your presence, I can attest to that. We’ll have to see how the other workers feel.” Caesar smiled, taking a sip of wine. “Now, we’ll have to get you ready to dance tonight. Make-up, outfit, everything.”

“Oh? Already?” Carlos flushed, not ready at all.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll go up on stage with you right now. I don’t have any meetings, Kevin is working for another hour or so. We can do a set, and I’ll let you breathe until you get your own routine down, alright?”

“Sounds good to me! I’m sorry to keep pulling you in, I know it’s not fair when you’re busy a lot of the time.” Carlos took slow sips from the wine, enjoying the sweetness as it settled into him. “I feel like I’m learning to ride a bike again, you’re helping me with what I need to learn, you know?”

“If I recall correctly, you fell multiple times even while I taught you,” Caesar chuckled, shaking his head. He finished off his glass, and waited for Carlos to finish off his own. They would still have to get ready, of course, but Cecil and Kevin would be very helpful in that. It wouldn’t due to have facial features melt into the stage lights. Make-up wasn’t a suggestion, it was a requirement when onstage.  Especially something rather heavy, just to be sure the lights wouldn’t melt him into a puddle of nothing. Not literally. Carlos finished off his own wine, nodding at his cousin.

“I’m ready. Well, not ready-ready, but you know what I mean,” Carlos said, standing from his seat. They walked out of the room together, making casual jokes and discussing memories from their childhood, though it petered out as the music reverberated around them. Caesar was leading Carlos backstage specifically, pulling Kevin and Cecil from their vanities.

“Make him look decent for the stage. Or at least get him some stage make-up. I’ll be needing it as well. He and I are doing a set, and then make sure to leave the make-up remover out for us once we’re done. I’m dragging him up to the office for a little while after, to let him rest. I’ll likely be in there as well, if either of you need anything.”

“Alright. Carlos, come here.” Cecil tugged on Carlos’ arm, sitting him down on the stool. “Hmmm. What’s your theme? Do you want to match Caesar?”

“I just want to not look tired and not look like my face has melted off in the stage lights,” Carlos answered, shrugging. “Not sure about theme quite yet, he and I still need to discuss that.”

“Alright. I suppose Kevin? Kevin, are you cleaning Caesar up?”

“Yes, he is, Mr. Palmer.”

“Ah. I suppose you two could sort of match. You two are practically twins, after all,” Cecil purred as he dusted a bit of powder onto Carlos’ cheeks, smiling at him.

“Yeah, we know.” Carlos wrinkled his nose, trying not to sneeze. He wasn’t used to wearing any sort of make-up, and having Cecil practically breathing on his lips. He didn’t move at all, only watching the gorgeous man continue to apply make-up on him.

“Cecil, are you finished? I’m done with Caesar,” Kevin piped up, turning Caesar to the pair still at work.

“Just about…there! Finished.” Cecil stepped back, showing off his work. “You look so handsome. Caesar, you’ll have to go talk to the DJ about whatever songs you two are using.”

“I am aware.  Carlos, stand up, let’s straighten your tie. You have to be presentable, even if you’re taking your clothes off. You can’t remove your boxers tonight, though. You are wearing the pair I bought you, right?”

“Yes, I am. Just like you asked,” Carlos answered, sticking his tongue out at him. Cecil gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, a faint blush on his cheeks as Kevin pulled him away.

“Ready, Carlito?”

“Always.” Carlos followed Caesar to the stage, his breath quickening as the DJ announced them. All lights on them as the music played, the sound pressing into each of them. They moved at the same time, hips gyrating in time with the bass of the song, mirroring each other. The adrenaline pumping through Carlos’ body made it so much easier to move without worrying he would misstep. When Caesar tugged at his shirt, unbuttoning it to the roar of the audience, well, it made him feel even more attractive. Strutting on stage, stamping a few times in time with a music, a turn, a quick rock of his hips. Now he knew why Caesar’s dancers stayed, this was truly addicting. Especially when there was cheering, roaring at him for showing himself off. He could feel the sweat dripping from his exposed chest. He didn’t expect to see Cecil and Kevin behind him and Caesar, dancing along with them. Caesar pulled Kevin towards him, and Carlos mimicked the action with Cecil, a smile on his lips as they danced together.

Carlos heard a soft thud in the background, and he wondered if the person was alright, but Caesar brushed it off. They continued dancing, but he was growing more worried as time went on. The crowd was growing more rambunctious near the end of the set. Once they took their bows, Carlos tried not to rush off stage. He was breathing hard, not used to dancing that long. “Caesar, what was that thud?”

“Kevin, the janitor. Let’s get freshened up and dressed before we head out there to find him.”

“Are you sure he’s okay?! Why would he faint like that?” His concern continued as he dried off and dressed.

“Well, considering you, Cecil, Kevin, and I were onstage, I think that should be enough of an explanation,” Caesar replied, shrugging. Kevin did have a habit of fainting when the sexiness was turned up to the extreme. He wasn’t as concerned with it as he used to be. It was just another fact of life in The King’s Ransom.

“You’ll get used to it, Carlos. It happens a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean it,” Cecil added, quickly braiding his hair. He grabbed Carlos’ hand and led him out onto the floor, Kevin and Caesar close behind. Kevin was the first to find the other Kevin, and he waved over the others.

“Divina!” Caesar called, seeing as she was closest to them at that moment.

She took quick strides over, looking slightly irritated. “Yes?”

“Could you be so kind as to get the smelling salts? Kevin has fainted again.”

She snarled for a moment, then rolled her eyes. “Why is this not at all surprising? We should just keep a vial of them on us, all of us!” She muttered as she walked away.

“Is she always like that?” Carlos asked, looking the janitor over for any obvious signs of injury.

“Well, yes. When she’s around coworkers, she’s quite snarky. Caesar just moved her up to being a dancer, so she’s still trying to find how far she can push us before we snap back at her. Typical stuff. She’s been working as a waitress for a while, so it’s not as if it’s anything unusual,” Cecil answered, shrugging. They waited for Divina to return, and she did so promptly.

“Here.” She handed the vial to Caesar. “I’ll be getting ready for my set now.”

“Yes, go on,” Caesar replied as he popped the cork off the container. With a sigh, he brought it beneath the man’s nose, up until he woke up.

Kevin blushed immediately once he saw his company. “I-I DIDN’T MEAN TO!”

“It’s alright. Go to my office, get some rest. Kevin and I are coming right up after you, okay?”

“O-okay.” The janitor rocked himself up, wincing for a moment.

“Carlos, I’ll let you do as you wish for the rest of the night. Cecil, feel free to do the same.” Caesar and Kevin picked the other Kevin up, nodding at Cecil and Carlos before leaving. Carlos watched them leave. Cecil touched Carlos’ arm gently, waiting for him to look down.

“Hey, let’s go backstage, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Carlos followed the dancer backstage, smiling and nodding, with the occasional wave at the other dancers. Cecil led him back to his own personal dressing room.

“Close the door behind you.” Carlos nodded, doing so. He wasn’t expecting them to do anything, he just wanted to talk. “So, I know you said you do science, but why are you dancing here? Is it not working out?”

“In some ways, it’s not. We don’t have enough grant money to keep everyone working, and I’ve been paying for some paychecks out of pocket. I was good at saving money, so it’s not a huge deal, but I want to help out with more. I don’t want to have to allow them to take jobs elsewhere in order to make ends meet, you know?” Carlos replied, growing quiet.

“You’re a good person,” Cecil stated as if it were a fact.

Carlos chuckled. “I’d like to think so.” He grew quiet, glancing a few times at Cecil, noting the proximity of their seating. When Cecil reached over to touch his cheek, Carlos looked up at him with a smile.

“I know you are.” Cecil smiled back, then bit into his lip as he considered his next move. A few moments later, Carlos felt Cecil’s lips against his own, and suddenly all of Caesar’s lecture was obliterated. It just didn’t matter anymore, especially when Cecil cupped his cheeks to press his lips against Carlos’ again. And again. Carlos couldn’t breathe, it was perfect. Only then did he start kissing back, nipping at Cecil’s lips, and it was perfect. Cecil pulled away, eyes wide.

“Oh god. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have – I’m sorry!” Carlos yelped, not sure if he should just run out of the room at this point.

“No, no, don’t be sorry. I kissed you first. It was nice,” Cecil replied shyly.

“Yes. Definitely. It was very nice. Um, ah. Caesar told me I should, um. Talk to everyone else before I could ask you on a date…” Carlos trailed off. Cecil began laughing, doubling over.

“Honey. You are more than welcome to ask me on a date. You don’t have to listen to your cousin. So, if that is you trying to ask me on a date, then yes, I accept.”

“Oh! How about dinner? Or maybe just lunch at Big Rico’s?”

“Big Rico’s sounds good. How about next Friday?”

“Works for me.” Carlos smiled shyly, leaning forward to press another kiss to Cecil’s lips. After lingering for a moment, he pulled away. “See you later.”

“You’re coming back tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, I have to. Caesar wants me here. So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you.” Cecil gave Carlos another smile, walking him to the door. When Cecil closed the door behind him, Carlos was absolutely giddy with excitement. He couldn’t wait.


	3. A Date. And Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil have their date, and Carlos manages to get into trouble. With Caesar and Cecil.

The lab didn’t have much to do. Not to say there wasn’t any science to do, but the budget was growing tight. Everyone was taking days off, and Fridays were off completely. Carlos used the money he made dancing (and the tips!) to keep up with payroll. He knew some of his team were discussing moving to new projects until they were approved for the money here. Bureaucracy was not Carlos’ favorite thing in the world, and all the red tape was wearing on him. Eventually their proposal was finished and done, sent through to the higher ups. He hoped it would be approved, but it would take time. Besides, he had some things to work through, such as a date with Cecil. He worried about Cecil not liking him, or maybe the kiss being a mistake. 

He told Caesar about the kiss, expecting him to completely blow up about it. Instead, he got a sigh and a quiet voice of, “Are you serious, Carlos?” Caesar almost sounded disappointed. Carlos explained it wasn’t him who initiated the kiss, it was Cecil. His cousin sighed again, and told him to be careful about the relationship, the jealousy that might just happen. Carlos wasn’t one to get jealous. He knew Cecil was precious to the club. Cecil was beautiful. Just stunning, and that’s why Carlos was incredibly confused as to why on all of the Earth, why Cecil would be into him. Why not Caesar? Why not the numerous possibilities. Though he knew part of it was Caesar and Carlos had different personalities. Identical bodies only did so much so lure someone in, after all. 

Since they were done for the day at the lab, he went home, driving along the main street. This was a rare day his team had something to do at the lab, but it finished rather early, but still. His drive was longer than usual. He had stop-sign immunity, but he still wanted to be careful. There was a crowd in Mission Grove Park, perhaps Pamela Winchell had called yet another press conference. Carlos glanced back in the rearview mirror, making sure he was safe to change lanes. A sigh of relief as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, sitting in the parking lot for a few moments, his head tapping back against the headrest. He was nervous, his gut turning over and over. Would Cecil really like him? Carlos knew he was overthinking the situation. Better to go shower and get ready than to sit in his car like this, with the heat beginning to simmer the air inside his car. With a sigh, he unbuckled himself from his seat and got himself out of the car. His trudge up the stairs only slowed his pace, just enough so that he would still be exactly half an hour early to his and Cecil’s date. Carlos plucked out his apartment key, turned the lock. 

His apartment was still rather cold. Somewhat lived in, but not a nest. The couch was plush, but the room was red, whites and greys. Very stark, especially since he was still a bachelor. Carlos kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his lab coat. The carpeted floors weren’t exactly comfortable, but he couldn’t complain for the price. It was straight out of the 70s, piled orange. It clashed horribly with the furniture, but it wasn’t a permanent home. Eventually he would move into something he could consider his very own, as opposed to this. There were a few stacks of periodicals on the coffee table, but they were mostly outdated. He groaned softly, stepping to his bedroom. His footfalls were soft, careful. The neighbors below him slept all day. He wasn’t sure what they did for a living, but the one time he dared play music during the day, he had several knocks below his feet. Now it was just fainter music, lilting tones for the time being. 

Carlos stripped himself of clothing as he walked into his bedroom, opening drawers up to pull out socks and boxers. The boxers he took with him into the bathroom. He wasn’t sure what to wear just yet, besides jeans. Perhaps a t-shirt. Something easy to change out of for later, when he would dance. He looked at himself in the mirror, making the decision to shave before his lunch date. They could head over to the club after lunch to get ready to dance that night. He turned on the shower, waiting for the water to get lukewarm. At his old place, he would make it as hot as possible, but here, the hottest the shower would go, well, the water would turn an odd shade of blue. And while it was proven to be completely safe, it still bothered him. Ocean blue water in the middle of the desert wasn’t exactly, well, trustworthy.

He stepped into the water, a sigh of pleasure slipping his lips. Carlos could stay here a while, letting the liquid run over him, soaking through his hair, and the feeling of it rushing over his skin. Soothing. He hummed along to the music as he shampooed his hair. A quick scalp massage, suds washing away. Conditioning took longer. It was a hair mask, and required to be left in for at least five minutes. His fingers tapped his thigh, but he took the time to wash up as he waited, soap practically everywhere. At least until the last few minutes as Carlos rinsed his hair out. 

The room was steamed, and he was unable to see himself in the mirror, but he didn’t particularly care about that. Carlos dried himself off, rubbing some mousse into his hair. It would keep his hair in place, but it would still be soft to the touch. Just…just in case someone requested a dance from him. He wasn’t sure if it would happen, but it would be better to be prepared. A scientist was always prepared, even if it was for a double life as an exotic dancer. “Scientist by day, stripper by night,” he giggled to himself as he walked back into his bedroom. A t-shirt would have to do. Especially since he’d have to change later that day. He owned way too many science pun shirts, but they were pretty much required wardrobe of scientists. Instead of a pun, Carlos chose the periodic table of elements. No pun, just the sequence. Slipping it on only took a few seconds. Black jeans pulled up and buttoned, socks pulled on. He’d wear his beat up Converse. Carlos knew he would probably be in heels later into the night.  
A few minutes later, the scientist was out the door, rushing down the stairs to his car. He hit the button on the keys to open it up. Keyless ignition was always awesome, but he still preferred to keep the key in after the car started without them. Once he was seated, the mirrors checked, Carlos headed out to Big Rico’s. He would be about ten minutes early. He pulled into the parking lot, searching for an open spot. He wished he drove to the place early, because he would be late at this point. Ah! Carlos maneuvered himself in, silently thanking god he didn’t hit the cars on either side. He got out, locked the car, and jogged his way into Big Rico’s, looking for a place to sit. Scanning the room, his heart fell. Cecil was already here, patiently waiting for him. “Hey, Cecil!”

The man turned, looking for him, and he grinned once he found Carlos in the sea of faces. “Hello, Carlos!” He was cheerful, a small blush on his cheeks. Carlos could have melted just from the look of adoration. He sat himself across from Cecil, a flush darkening his skin. 

“Thanks for coming. I was hoping to get here before you, but the parking lot was full,” Carlos admitted sheepishly. 

“Oh, it’s fine! I don’t live too far, I walked over. Did you want to carpool to the club?” 

“Sure! Did you order yet?” Carlos was fidgeting in his seat, tapping his thumb against the table.

“I did. Two slices of pepperoni, one for me, one for you. We can split the bill if you want.”

“No, I’ll pay. And yeah, pepperoni sounds good. How was your day? What do you do during the day?” He was genuinely curious.

“It’s been well. I did some, er, writing. Which made me happy, honestly. As for what I usually do with my days, I sleep. I sleep a lot because there is no telling when a client wants me to stick around a little longer than expected. When I’m not sleeping, I do some writing, and I do a podcast. It’s special to me.”

“What’s your show about?” Carlos figured it would be a safer question than to ask someone about their writing. Writing was, well, private. He wouldn’t ask unless Cecil told him about it, simple as that.

“Um.” Cecil paused, a sharp flush on his cheeks. “Well, it’s like I’m doing the news for a fictional town. I have another one…kind of a loveline? If that makes sense. I like taking people’s emails and answering their questions, you know?” 

“I like answering questions, too, but usually they’re my own. You know, for science. I’m still open to taking you to the lab. It’s closed today, but you could let me know when you’re available. Um. Can I have your number? I really should have asked back at the club…” 

“Oh, you’re fine! Let me have your phone?” Cecil reached over as Carlos pulled out his phone, handing it to him. Cecil was quick about putting his number in. “Okay, I texted myself for your number.”

“Awesome!” Carlos checked his contact list, smiling at Cecil’s name with a smiley face next to it. They didn’t even notice their food was next to them until Carlos turned towards the aisle. “Food. Great.” He pushed a slice over at Cecil, and he pulled his own closer to himself. “Oh, Tesla! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for it to sound like that!” He rushed through his words, hoping Cecil would understand. 

“It’s okay, Carlos! We’re out to eat. And “Tesla”, really? Is that the way you curse? I’ll make sure to wring out some nice sounds from you later. Better things,” Cecil flirted, throwing him a wink. 

Carlos choked on his food, swallowing it down when he could. “Um! Sure! If you want,” he gasped, reaching for a glass of water to help wash down the pizza. 

“You’re far too easy to embarrass. It’s cute.” Cecil began eating his slice, neither speaking until it was finished. They both blotted their lips, making sure to get all the grease out. “So. Off to the club then?”

“Sure. Would you like a mint?” Carlos pulled out a tin, offering it to Cecil. 

“Thanks, Carlos.” 

* * *

  
The drive to the club wasn’t particularly interesting, but they talked about their coworkers, and Cecil having a funny wrinkle on his nose when Carlos brought up Divina.  
“Like I said, she’s always like that. She’s sweet on customers while waitressing, but since Caesar made her a dancer, well, can’t blame her for testing it.” Carlos followed Cecil up the steps and into the club. It was strange to see during the day, but the patterns on the walls were just as vibrant. Luciano was wiping down the bar, while the janitorial Kevin sat on one of the stools, talking to Kevin. Sergio was in a booth, talking to Jake? He believed. Carlos had yet to talk to meet everyone. All of them looked up, a chorus of hellos welcoming them in. He could only wave, while Cecil enthusiastically greeted them. 

Carlos made his way to the bar, Cecil following him. Cecil dragged the dancing Kevin away from the janitor. “Hey, Kevin.” Carlos greeted the man who had shrunk in on himself. 

“Carlos! You came WITH CECIL? DID YOU HAVE A DATE?!”

“Kevin! Shhh. Yes, we went out on a date. It was nice!” Carlos blushed, embarrassed, while Luciano just grinned. 

“You can’t just mention a date, and then not talk about it, dear,” Luciano teased. 

“We went out for lunch. That’s pretty much it.”

“You didn’t kiss?” Kevin asked.

“No. I mean, yes, we’ve kissed. But not on the date,” Carlos answered, blushing.

“YOU’VE KISSED?”

“You’ve kissed?!” Luciano and Kevin’s words blended into each other, and Carlos wanted the Earth to swallow him up. He could feel Cecil’s eyes on him, and it was not just eyes, it was a glare. 

“Yes, we kissed. The night I danced, with Caesar. We went back to his dressing room. He…he kissed me,” Carlos finished, smiling fondly. 

“You’ve clearly got it bad for him, love.” Luciano shook his head. “You do realize Caesar is going to kill you, right?”

“Yep. I have decided it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Are you sure?” Kevin asked. 

“I’ve known him forever. And when I say that, we’ve known each other since we were babies. Why do you think we look identical? I think he’ll be okay with it. I mean, sure, he’ll call me Garcia like he always does when he’s pissed off at me, but I can handle it.” Carlos shrugged, and then jerked as he felt a tug on his arm. 

“Come on, Carlos. Let’s go upstairs.” It was Cecil, and he didn’t seem happy at all. Carlos meekly agreed, following him up the staircase while Luciano and Kevin laughed behind him. They walked down the hallway of rooms until they reached Caesar’s office. Carlos was the one to open the door, finding no one inside. 

“Huh. I wonder where he is.”

“He doesn’t get here for another hour. Now then.” Cecil shut the door, pressing Carlos against it. “Why the hell would you tell Kevin and Luciano about our date?”

“Kevin guessed we just got back from one! I wasn’t about to tell him no!” Carlos bit into his lip, mentally smacking himself for assuming it would be alright for him to say anything.  
The glare Cecil gave softened, and now he just looked pleased with himself. “Next time, ask me. Yes, we’ll have to tell your cousin, but that can wait. And since we’re here…” Cecil trailed off, kissing Carlos firmly. Carlos kissed back, shifting them towards the opposite wall. Kissing felt fantastic. Absolutely perfect, and when Cecil moaned into his mouth, he could feel it to his bones. It was Cecil who slid his tongue against Carlos’ lips, and how could he refuse. He parted them immediately, allowing Cecil to explore a little bit. The slick muscle slid against Carlos’ and he felt like he was in heaven. 

Carlos pulled away, gasping for breath, but he smiled. Cecil smiled back at him, but returned to kissing him after a few moments, teeth clicking together. His hands made their way to Carlos’ hair, while Carlos’ hands stayed at Cecil’s hips. 

A few moments later, the door opened, a loud, “What the fuck are you doing?!” ringing out. Carlos and Cecil jumped apart, looking anywhere away from Caesar. “Carlos Garcia, why are you making out in my office?”

“We went on a date today.” 

“Cecil, downstairs. Now.” Cecil complied immediately, almost running out of the room. 

“Wow. Great. What happened to you being alright with it over the phone?”

“That doesn’t mean you come into the office to make out like a couple of teenagers. What if I had Sergio with me? What if, Smiling God forbid, I had a client? You’re a scientist, think like one! Next time use an empty room,” Caesar growled. 

“I will, uh, keep that in mind.” 

“Get out of my office. Go get yourself acquainted with the other dancers, please. I’d rather they know you as a person, as opposed to only being the boss’s cousin. Please.” Caesar shook his head, and then waved Carlos off. 

“Alright. Alright. I get it. Who do you recommend I talk to first?”

“Go meet Jake. Talk to Divina, talk to Kevin. Talk to the other Kevin. Just get to know everyone. You’re intruding on their territory.” 

“Alright. I will go and do that.” Carlos walked to the door, and paused for a moment. “So, do we have a music set for me?”

“Yes.” 

Carlos nodded, passing the threshold. He closed the door behind him, a smirk on his face. Now he just had to meet everyone and then get ready for the night. Somehow, meeting his coworkers seemed far more daunting than dancing for strangers. Especially since now they knew about him and Cecil. He would have to win everyone over, which seemed to be a terrible rite of passage to go through, now.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intending Cecil and Carlos sleep together this chapter, but, uh, it was inching into 5k word territory, and I didn't want to have it that long. So, next chapter!


	4. Dancing for Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil spend some more time together. Marcus requests a private dance from Carlos and Cecil, much to Carlos' surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're having the sex this chapter. And many thanks to [Mandy](https://oneskipfromeden.tumblr.com) for always being my beta. Even more thanks to [Bunny](https://themonsterghost.tumblr.com) for allowing me to use her DB!Carlos Isaias.

Carlos went to meet Cecil downstairs first. He didn’t want to intrude on anyone’s conversations, especially when he was still essentially an outsider. As he walked downstairs, he looked for his date. Or boyfriend. No. They couldn’t be boyfriends yet, they were only dating! Cecil was sitting at the bar, talking to one of the other dancers. Jake, that was his name. Caesar asked him to introduce himself to that man in particular, but he looked absolutely terrifying. He wasn’t about to break into their conversation. Kevin, the janitor, looked up and waved, signaling Carlos to sit with him. Which was fine, he knew him well enough. Cecil seemed completely engrossed in the conversation. As Carlos passed by, he heard Cecil talk about how Caesar told him to get out. Carlos sighed, irritated with his cousin. He should have asked nicely instead of how it played out, after all.

Soon enough he was sitting next to the grinning man. “Hi, Kevin.”

“How did it go in there?”

“Um. Weeeeeell, Caesar caught Cecil and I making out in his office, so what do you think?” Carlos put his head down onto the table.

“So, as well as it could have gone,” Kevin answered, shrugging. “You’re lucky he didn’t just kick you.”

“I know. Muay Thai. I did boxing. He’d win in a fight, but I would put up a hell of an effort.” Carlos chuckled.

“Hi, Cecil,” Kevin muttered, looking down.

“Hello, Kevin. Carlos, do you mind helping me get ready?” Cecil asked sweetly, patting his head. He certainly did not like what Caesar had done, but it was his fault. Carlos pushed himself off the table.

“Yeah, of course. I’m afraid I’m not going to be helpful with make-up. So you’ll have to help me with that.” Carlos stood up as Cecil smiled at him. They weaved through the tables, maneuvering around some of the club workers. Cecil greeted his coworkers on the way, while Carlos only shyly waved at them.

“You know you’ll actually have to talk at some point, right?” Cecil teased, flicking his hair to the side as his pace quickened.

“Yes, I know. Just let me take my time doing it. I was already pretty overwhelmed the first night I was here.”

“Really? Because you seemed pretty comfortable on stage with us. I’m not exactly complaining, it’s simply an observation.” They were backstage already, thankfully empty. Carlos hurried toward Cecil’s dressing room, just wanting to sit down at this point. The walls lacked any design, only taupe in color. It made sense, of course. He never really took the time to look backstage, mostly because he was hurrying out onto the stage, or hurrying away to Caesar’s office. He probably spent more time in his cousin’s office than mingling with everyone. No one asked for a private dance, and he wasn’t sure if he was personally ready for that to happen. Though if it were to happen tonight, he couldn’t refuse. It wouldn’t reflect well on him or his coworkers. “Are you coming in or not?” Cecil tapped his foot.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Carlos shut the door behind him.

“Well, you know we wouldn’t be able to keep this a secret anyway. The Sheriff’s Secret Police are always watching! And listening. And making sure we get our mandatory slices of pizza. Amazing how much they get done.”

“Does that mean Caesar can get ahold of the tapes?” Carlos was panicked. He knew about the SSP, and he knew about the City Council.

“Actually, there are no Sheriff’s Secret Police cameras or microphones in the club.”

“What do you mean there isn’t any here?” Carlos sighed, sitting down on one of the extra chairs. Cecil smiled, moving to sit on the scientist’s lap.

“Don’t worry. We have our own security system. Plus, Caesar likes being able to keep an eye on all of us. Like, if a customer were to smack one of us, or try to force us into something, security would come right in. Stay calm, we’ll be alright.” Cecil kissed Carlos softly, not pressing further, not wanting him to pull away or push him off.

“I’d rather, mmm, avoid the Big Brother aspect, mmph!” Carlos stopped talking, instead falling immediately into Cecil’s kissing, returning the affection enthusiastically. Carlos’ hands were on Cecil’s hips, a soft moan falling from his lips when Cecil ground down against him. He pulled away from Cecil shaking his head. “We can’t do this now, we have work tonight. And I think it would look rather suspicious if we were sequestered away in here before work.”

“Well, my goal for the time being was to hear you moan, and I got that, at least.~ Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to take care of that some more later tonight. Especially since we carpooled here.” Cecil laughed, pulling off of him. “Alright, let’s get you ready. We’re going to have to use some carbon atom structures for your makeup, correct?”

“I guess? Do you have a paper and pen? Wait, no. One second.” Carlos pulled out his phone, tapping on the browser. “Ah!” He handed it over to Cecil, showing him some of the structures carbon could take. “Personally I think the Isopropyl Alcohol would work well, or the octane.”

“I can definitely do both structures. You, however, are going to have to stay very still, Mr. Scientist. And take your shirt off.”

“I can do that.” Carlos removed the t-shirt, tossing onto the other vacant sear; sitting as still as possible as Cecil worked on him, wrinkling his nose at the powder settling near his nose.

“What did I say about staying still?” Cecil was gentle about the reprimand, but continued working carefully. The actual makeup couldn’t be dark, it had to stand out against Carlos’ already dark skin. Electric blue would have to suffice, but he colored the bonds with white. It looked gorgeous, if he were allowed to compliment his own work! Cecil was much more careful about adding just the slightest hint of glitter to his skin. It would be shinier around his eyes. “It’s going to be cold,” Cecil warned.

“That’s fine, Cecil.” When he felt the cold powder, Carlos sneezed.

“I warned you. I’m almost done, dear.” Cecil moved down to draw some of the other molecules on Carlos’ chest, setting it carefully. “Flex for me.” Carlos did as he was told. Once Cecil saw none of it would smear, he was satisfied. “Alright, open your eyes.”

“Wow.” Carlos was rendered speechless as he examined himself in Cecil’s mirror. He looked hot. Or, at the bare minimum, felt far more attractive than he did that morning. “Cecil, this is amazing.”

“I’m glad you think so. Now, you’ll have to excuse me while I do my makeup. I don’t talk much. Hmm. We’ll have to find you some lipstick, but that can wait. Better to do it right before your shift starts than right now.” Cecil didn’t say anything else, just applying his own makeup. Carlos watched, immediately entranced in how Cecil could essentially look more alluring with just a few minutes. It was his work, of course. He had to look seductive. Carlos didn’t say a thing, just watched.

“You look amazing,” Carlos murmured after a time.

“Thank you. Now then, let’s catch up with Earl. He hasn’t met you yet, it seems! Jake doesn’t seem to be fond of you right now.”

“I don’t think anyone is fond of me, besides you and Caesar. Caesar is required to be by familial ties. Luciano seems alright with me. Sergio probably only tolerates me. He’s rather hard to read. Oh, and the janitor, Kevin! He likes me.” Carlos blushed, realizing how childish it all sounded. He was an adult, for god’s sake!

“You just need to have a little more faith in people. Besides, you’re still new here,” Cecil chided, rolling his eyes. Carlos opened the door to leave the room, Cecil just behind. “By the way, I’m planning on making you scream into the void tonight. Hope you don’t mind.~”

“Cecil, you shouldn’t hit on the owner!” Carlos turned to the unfamiliar voice, the man dressed in what seemed to be a Scout Leader’s clothing.

“He’s not the owner. Earl, this is Carlos! He’s Caesar’s cousin, so he’s completely fair game.”

“Hello, Earl. My name is Carlos Garcia.” Carlos reached for Earl’s hand, relieved when Earl shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you. Earl Harlan. Or Ginger, rather. Stage name.” Earl gave Carlos an onceover, noting very tiny discrepancies between him and Caesar. Mostly in the way they carried themselves, and their eyes were slightly different. Other than that, they were indistinguishable.

“My stage name is Dr. Carbon…” Carlos admitted, another blush on his cheeks.

“You’re a scientist.”

“Yes.” Carlos looked over at Cecil, practically begging for help.

“I’ll just let you go. You seem rather terrified,” Earl chuckled, waving them off. “See you later.”

“See ya.” Carlos walked out towards the main floor, not really caring that he was shirtless. Everyone would be later in the night, anyway. Cecil broke away from him with a kiss on the cheek to talk to Kevin again. Carlos made his way back to the other Kevin, noting another man with him, snuggled up to him.

“Hey, Kevin?”

Kevin looked up, smiling. “Hello! This is Isaias!” The other man looked at him, waving a hello.

“It’s nice to meet you, Isaias.”

“Hello,” Isaias’ voice was soft. He seemed to be quieter than Kevin. Which, to him, begged the question as to how Kevin seemed to be such a player. Especially since he was so quiet himself. Carlos resolved to ask Caesar later. Not now.

“Alright, alright!” Caesar’s voice echoed around them, and everyone looked up. “We’re going to have a good night tonight, right? Now, since my dear cousin Carlito is joining us, we’ll have to move around sets.” There was a groan from the crowd. Carlos could feel everyone’s eyes on him.” Now then. Carlito, otherwise known as Dr. Carbon, will likely join Cecil for at least two songs. Be gentle. I know he dances well, but he’s nowhere near as professional as the rest of you,” Caesar continued, shooting Carlos a smirk. “Everyone should get ready. Carlos, I’ll need to see you in my office. Alright, I will make a five minute warning announcement before opening time.”

Carlos groaned, dejectedly following his cousin upstairs. He kept his eyes on the floor. He could feel all the eyes on him, absolutely certain of his coworkers’ distaste towards him.

* * *

 

“Did you meet any more of your coworkers?” Caesar looked over at Carlos from his desk, his voice almost saccharine. Carlos winced, knowing he did something to displease his cousin.

“I met Earl. Cecil was rather involved in conversation with Jake. I met Isaias.”

“Well, I’m glad you managed to meet a few other people.”

“Of course. I do listen, even if you think I don’t,” Carlos muttered, nearly crossing his arms. He stopped at the last second, realizing he would disturb the markings on his chest.

Caesar pointed at the makeup and smiled. “Now that I can work with. Cecil’s work? It looks good.” He stood up to examine Carlos’ chest closer. “The detail is exquisite. Remind me to give him a little something extra for doing this for you. Now go. You have work to do. I have work to do.”

* * *

 

Carlos’ nerves were on edge. Cecil and Kevin were onstage, music bumping. He would be going onstage soon. His extra lab coat was already on, black heels glittering in the light. Their set would be over in the next couple of minutes, but he could barely breathe. He wasn’t ready. This would be his first time alone, and in full costume. His gloved hands shook, and he trembled. “If Cecil can do it, you can do it,” he murmured to himself. The music began to segue into his intro music. Cecil and Kevin strutted backstage.

“Alright, scientist, it’s your turn!” Kevin cheered, pulling him up. “You’ll do great.”

“Thanks.” Carlos took a quick breath to center himself, pushing open the curtains shortly after. All lights were on him, all eyes on him. Long strides took him to the center of the stage. He smiled at everyone, throwing a few winks into the crowd. Soon enough he fell into the rhythm of the song, hips rocking in-time with the music. Caesar refused to allow him goggles, and now that he was there, he could see why. The lights would glare too much against them. His coat was thrown behind him. The crowd’s roar made him feel better about being there. They seemed to like his routine, thankfully. Carlos was careful about working on the pole. He still wasn’t used to his center of gravity quite yet, but he could move fluidly on it.

The heels were slightly off-putting, but they worked. It was contrast against the electric blue and white. He’d purchase other pairs online after tonight. Unless Cecil would follow through with his promise. There was more cheering, and he could hear underneath the roar of the music and crowd, just the slightest hint of footsteps. Carlos turned away from the lights, pleased to see Cecil there, but confusion flashed across his features. He still had another song to get through. Cecil rounded him, leaning in close.

“I’m dancing with you. I asked Caesar, and he said yes. And Marcus would like a private show with us.”

Carlos almost stopped dancing right then and there, absolutely shocked at what he just heard. Marcus? Wanted a dance from him and Cecil? He wouldn’t be surprised that the man would want a dance from Cecil, or Kevin. Hell, Jake, in his opinion, would come way before him on the leaderboard of “Who Marcus Would Call Back for a Private Dance”. No. Jake would definitely come before him. Instead of pondering further, be finished off his set with Cecil beside him, much to the delight of the crowd. They took their bows and practically rushed offstage.

“Cecil, why on Earth would Marcus want me for a private dance?” Carlos immediately asked as soon as they got backstage. At Marcus’ name, several dancers looked up, but he could feel one particularly icy glare right on him. He looked towards where it was coming from, and it was Jake of all people. The other dancer didn’t say a thing, yet Carlos knew he was seething.

“Marcus is picky. You look like Caesar. It’s like being able to touch the owner without actually touching the owner. Follow my lead and then we’ll have our fun in one of the private rooms later, okay?”

“I was actually hoping I could take you home?” He ended the question with a hopeful tone.

Cecil cocked his brow, tilting his head. “I suppose we could do that. There’s a bathroom at your place. Not that I mind the showers here, but it would be nice.”

“So it’s a plan!” Carlos smiled as he followed Cecil to Marcus’ rooms. Just before reaching a particular closed door, Cecil turned on his heel, wagging a finger in Carlos’ face.

“Do not mess this up. He tips very well, which is why we all want to dance for him,” Cecil explained as he rolled his shoulders. “If he wants something from you, do it. He’s fine if you’re uncomfortable, he won’t force anything, and it’s just easier. Besides, Marcus is actually pretty into Jake. Don’t tell Jake that, though. Marcus prefers to be more aloof about it.”

“Why doesn’t he just say anything?” Carlos’ hand was on the knob, waiting for Cecil’s okay.

“I don’t know, I’m not going to ask him. Go ahead and open the door.” Cecil walked in first, Carlos following right behind him. Marcus’ private room was much more subtle than the club itself. The maroon met his eyes first, gleaming in the soft darkness; rich velvet of the black couch called out to him. Music was much more subtle in the room, not blaring loud enough to vibrate his body. His heels were killing him. Carlos’ eyes flicked about the room for a few moments more, until Cecil greeted their client.

“Hey, Mr. Scientist Guy. Good to see you.” Marcus just seemed to smile waving him and Cecil over. “You know what to do for me.”

Carlos didn’t move until Cecil did, only following his lead.

* * *

 

Carlos felt dazed as he walked from the room. It was certainly an experience, rutting against someone, practically kissing Cecil, kissing him. The voyeuristic aspect was incredibly hot, but it was a little awkward kissing on Marcus’ lap. Though he couldn’t complain about the cash. Cecil was right, he tipped very well.

“Did you enjoy it, Carlos?”

“Yes, I did. Now, though,” Carlos paused, pulling Cecil close, “about what you said earlier? Are you ready to come home with me?”

“Yes, I am.” Cecil kissed him.

~~

Cecil drove this time. The streets were absolutely empty at this time, the sky more stars than void. They were quiet, barely a wind pushing against the car for the ambient noise. “Turn here.”

“Here?” Cecil flicked on the blinker, pulling into the parking lot. He pulled into a parking space, sitting idle for a minute. Carlos reached over to turn off the car. Their breathing slowed.

“I guess it’s time to go up, huh?” Carlos murmured awkwardly, a forced laugh coughed out.

“Are you always this nervous before sleeping with someone?” Cecil smiled as he looked over at Carlos.

“Yes. I just didn’t expect you to enjoy my presence. I can be rather, well, boring.”

“No, you’re not boring. I think Caesar’s gotten into your head. Let’s go up. If we don’t go now, we’ll never head up there.” Cecil unbuckled himself from his seat, pulling on the latch to open the door. “Carlos. I promise not to push you into anything. We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, I do. I really do. I’m just incredibly nervous,” he admitted as he got out of the car. Cecil exited as well, meeting up around the back of the car. He reached for Carlos’ hand, squeezing it gently. Carlos led him up the stairs to his apartment. Key in the lock, and they were in. They kicked off their shoes, and with a gentle shake of his head, Carlos gestured at his living room. “This is home.”

“It’s nice. A little impersonal.”

“Yeah, um. I’m debating moving to another place, so I still haven’t completely made this home…”

“I can understand that.” Carlos grabbed both of Cecil’s hands, leading him back into his room. “My neighbors work at night, so, um…yeah.”

“Well, that works out well, doesn’t it?” Cecil smiled, stepping closer to him. “It’s okay to be nervous. I know this is a little more personal than at the club.” He pulled off his shirt, exposing the stage makeup still on his chest.

“A lot more personal. It’s different there.”

“That may be true, but it’s just us and the Sheriff’s Secret Police.”

“I guess that’s true,” Carlos admitted. He followed Cecil’s lead in removing his shirt, and shimmied out of his jeans. Cecil’s hand trailed down Carlos’ chest. It felt cool, but the further down it went, the more heated Carlos felt. At the waistband of Carlos’ boxers, he paused. Carlos kissed him, nipping at those lips. To him, Cecil tasted of sugar and lavender. An unusual combination, but so good. Carlos didn’t even jump when he felt Cecil’s hand around his cock. He squeaked, but it felt amazing.

“Are you okay, Carlos, or is this too much?” Cecil purred, eyes half-lidded.

“No, it’s perfect. I never realized how beautiful your eyes are.”

“I hear that a lot,” Cecil giggled. He kissed Carlos again, slipping his tongue into Carlos’ mouth, taking his time, exploring, memorizing. The moan from Carlos encouraged him further, but he still pulled away to undress completely. “Bed. Bed now.” Carlos nodded, in complete agreement. Cecil pressed him down against the bed, chuckling softly. “Oh, I can’t wait to hear you.~”

“I’ll be sure to give you what I can, Cecil.” Carlos smiled, but he arched up when Cecil began kissing down his chest, little bites here and there. Not enough to mark him, they both had to work the next night. Cecil’s breath was soft, warm on his skin. More biting onto his hips, and Cecil reveled in the soft gasps and moans echoing around him. “Cee-cil!”

“Yes?”

“Keep going, please keep going.” Carlos squirmed beneath him, and Cecil couldn’t help but smile as he pulled off the boxers standing in his way.

“Oh. You have a nice cock. Thick.” His mouth was upon it immediately, lapping at the head. Carlos moaned louder once the warmth just surrounded him. Cecil’s hands were on his hips, keeping him still. His tongue was flat against Carlos’ cock.

Carlos watched in complete awe. Never in his life did he expect for this to happen of all things to happen. His hands were clutching the sheets as he stared, more moans slipping past his lips, and he couldn’t help himself, gripping at Cecil’s head. And god, Cecil looking up at him with approval in his eyes, with lust just made him harder. When he felt the dancer sucking on him, he groaned, a “Fuck,” whispered out into the room. Cecil pulled off, crawling up to him.

“You have condoms, right?”

“In the drawer. Lube is in there, too,” Carlos answered, shifting beneath him. Cecil stretched over him, lithe body begging to be touched. Carlos raised his hand, fingers ghosting over the other man’s ribs.

“What was that for?” Cecil giggled, pulling back to hand over the lube and condoms.

“I just wanted to touch you. It’s hard not to, you’re gorgeous.” Cecil smiled.

“Thank you,” Cecil murmured shyly. Carlos flipped open the cap, pouring some of the slick liquid onto his fingers.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” Carlos carefully pressed a finger into Cecil, enjoying the small breath slipping from his partner. Once he seemed comfortable with it, Carlos slid another one in, making sure to add more lubricant. He wanted it to be comfortable for Cecil. It was a slow process, opening Cecil up, but comfort was priority. Rough sex could come later, well, if Cecil wanted to be with him again.

“Is this enough, or do you want more?”

“This is fine. Really.” Carlos pulled out, and Cecil opened up the foil of the condom. “Safety first, after all,” he teased as he rolled it down Carlos’ cock. Carlos added more lube to Cecil’s entrance and slicked up his own dick. He pushed himself up to be eye to eye with Cecil.

“Ready?” Carlos simply desired to be absolutely sure.

“Yes, sweet scientist, I’m ready.” Carlos held onto his cock as Cecil wiggled his way down, sinking inch by inch. Once he was settled on Carlos’ lap, he sighed softly, a small smile on his lips just before he kissed the scientist. He was slow to rock against Carlos, rolling his hips against the other man, soft kittenish sounds coming in between kisses. Cecil’s hands are in that perfect, soft hair, tugging juuuust enough to pull a deep moan from Carlos. He couldn’t help but smirk as he continued rocking down against him.

They both heard the skitter sounds against the walls, but it didn’t seem the Faceless Old Woman would be interrupting, though the thought of another pair of eyes (or lack thereof) made it better. Soon enough, Cecil was grinding down against him, neither of them able to catch their breath at this point. Sweat trickled from Cecil’s body, mixing into Carlos’ own. Carlos could feel himself nearing that wonderful edge, so close to falling over the precipice as Cecil’s teeth dragged along his lip.

“A-almost there!” The words were breathy, almost nonexistent compared to the cry from Carlos moments later. He shuddered, digging his nails into Cecil’s thighs. Carlos falls back onto his back, breathing heavily. Cecil only smirks as he carefully pulled off of him. He settled next to Carlos, his hand working on his own cock. The scientist watched, his hand reaching over to replace Cecil’s. It was quick work, and the delicious moan from Cecil made it even better. They would have to clean themselves up, but were both too lazy to get up at the moment.

“Carlos.”

“Mmmm?”

“We need to shower.”

“Yes, we do.” Carlos pushed himself up with a whine. “Come on, let’s start the water, yeah?”


	5. A Pinch of Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos seems to be getting into the rhythm of working at the Ransom. He's feeling proud of himself, especially as he and Cecil discuss their relationship more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I took my time with posting for once. It's actually really fluffy this chapter! And many thanks to [ Stella-mun](http://strexycorpertm.tumblr.com) for allowing me the use of her OC!

Walking into work the next afternoon, Carlos had a huge smirk on his face. He couldn’t help himself, especially while Cecil walked alongside him, dressed in his clothes. No walk of shame, but sheer unadulterated glee. Cecil seemed to be far more bashful about the whole thing, blushing, not meeting his coworkers’ eyes. They all knew what occurred the night before. It wasn’t hard to guess. The janitorial Kevin gave him a grin, whispering over at his new boyfriend. They took a seat at the booth, making small talk. Just an hour before, they were in bed, having another round of sex. It was a good way to get the jitters from performing out, plus the shower right after. Washing Cecil’s luxurious hair, his hands running down the length of it, soft and shiny in his hands. He had asked Cecil if he could tug on it, for science of course. And when he was given permission, he tugged gently, kissing at Cecil’s neck. The soft moans spilling from his lips as Carlos gently bit him, it was amazing.

Just before they went in to work, Cecil allowed Carlos to brush his hair. He took it as a token of trust as he ran the brush through Cecil’s hair, cooing scientific sweet nothings into his ear. Though they had sex, this was seemingly much more intimate than expected. Cecil braided his own hair, and off they went to grab breakfast, spend some more time together. It was nice. Then it was off to work. Cecil was still rather bashful, and Carlos was falling deeper and deeper into affection.

“Hi, Carlos! Hi, Cecil! Did you have fun last night?” Kevin was with his other boyfriend, Isaias.

“Yes, we did,” Cecil answered, cheeks tinged with pink. He looked away from the men standing near their table.

“YOU USED LOTS OF LUBE, RIGHT?!”

Carlos and Cecil winced, immediately dropping their heads against their arms. “Yes, Kevin, we did,” Carlos murmured softly, growing mortified.

“Good. Never can be too safe!” Kevin sang, pulling Isaias away.

“Christ. I don’t think I’ve ever been so embarrassed!” Carlos admitted with a flush, and it grew darker as he noted Sergio walking towards them. “Fuck.” He prayed the man would walk away from them, move towards someone else. Carlos’ breathing quickened, and god, he was at the table.

Sergio nodded at Cecil, turning towards Carlos. “Mr. Palmer, I hope you don’t mind, I need to speak with Mr. Garcia for a moment.” Cecil took it as his cue to stand up and head over to the bar. Sergio sat down where Cecil had been moments before, smiling warmly. It did little to put Carlos at ease, but he stayed in his seat.

“Please, call me Carlos. Mr. Garcia never seemed to stick with me,” Carlos said, trying not to curl into himself in front of the other man.

“Carlos. I saw your performance last night. You did well. I hope I don’t seem rude, but I was surprised to see you so comfortable onstage without your cousin or Cecil and Kevin. You seemed quite apprehensive about being along there all along. Why the change?” He asked, curious to see how Carlos would answer the question. It could come in handy as a tip in the future.

“I’m not sure, really. Or…well. This is going to seem rather odd, and I hope you don’t mind my off explanation. While I was up there, I was reminded of when I had to defend my graduate thesis in front of a board. I passed it, so I just thought of being onstage as me sort of showing off how well I did on my thesis. Strange, right?”

“Not particularly. Defending your thesis can be an incredibly draining experience, and once you’ve defended it successfully, all the drained emotion rushes back into an overwhelming wave of endorphins. Hmm. I suppose you worked quite hard on it, and the success gave you confidence, correct? You think of performing the same way,” Sergio mused, idly spinning a pen up and down his fingers. Carlos watched the movement, intrigued. He wouldn’t be able to replicate it, not anytime soon, at least.

“Yes, exactly how I think of it. I’m glad you could understand my example.” Carlos offered a small smile.

“I’m glad to see you becoming more comfortable in your position. Feel free to me any questions, and, if you would prefer to keep them confidential, simply request it. I’m afraid I must be off. Stella is waiting.”

“Your wife? Feel free, you’re excused,” Carlos laughed, waving him off.

“Yes, my wife. You may run into her. I’ll be seeing you later tonight, Carlos.” With that, Sergio took his leave, sliding out of the booth as quickly as he came. Cecil leaned over the top of the other booth, winking.

“Masters of us all, Carlos! What did you do to garner the attention of Sergio Vega? Either you did something right, or you got yourself fired.”

“He just wanted to ask me about my comfort onstage. How I’m so comfortable despite not having you or Caesar to fall back on,” Carlos answered shyly, his fingers drumming along the table.

“Oh? That’s a good question, I’m rather curious myself.” Cecil perched himself once more in front of Carlos.

“Have you ever felt so completely drained after reading something, or presenting something to an audience?”

“Of course, it’s nothing new.”

“Well, I think of it as having the rush of the feeling after successfully doing well on a speech, or a presentation in front of a large crowd. I think of being onstage as that feeling. The absolute rush of endorphins that make you absolutely joyful is what being up there is. It’s just. Wonderful, honestly,” Carlos mused, sitting back against the back of the booth. “Besides, it’s been quite some time since the last time I felt sexy or attractive, up until I was forced to dance in front of a crowd. It’s a nice feeling.”

“It is. I’m glad you’re able to find it as soothing as I do.” Cecil smiled. Carlos looked just past Cecil, noticing his cousin standing there. He was in the middle of a conversation with Kevin the dancer. Cecil turned around to look where Carlos was looking. “You know, you should probably talk to him. You and I need to talk, too.”

“Yeah. I was wondering when we were going to talk about that,” Carlos replied, butterflies beginning to flare within his stomach. Nervousness gave him a slight chill.

“You’re one of the first people I have been with for quite a while. I enjoy your company, so if you would like…” Cecil paused, a faint touch of blush on his cheeks, “if you would like to become exclusive, I would not be averse to the idea.”

“I. Yes. I would be interested in it.” Carlos grinned, leaning over to peck Cecil’s lips. “Though, I suppose I’ll have to move some things in my apartment, to make it seem more lived in. I’m supposed to get a package today. Ah. A fish tank, specifically. I hope you don’t mind seeing some scaly friends when you’re over.”

“I don’t mind. Just as long as they don’t devour your apartment building. Fish can do that.” The look on Cecil’s face told him how completely serious he was. “You know we have a pet store here. We could look into getting you some angler fish!”

“I think I’m going to go with freshwater. Apple snails and some cherry shrimp. Neon tetras. That sort of thing. I’m curious, though. What sort of angler fish?”

“Oh, the ones deep in the ocean, where the Old Gods sleep. The ones with lights.”

“…How? They require immense amounts of pressure to survive.” Carlos mentally noted to check out the pet store if this was the sort of thing they carried. Bats and snakes, it wouldn’t surprise him. Deep sea species? Once in a lifetime sort of thing.

“Carlos. You can’t just apply outside world logic to Night Vale. I thought you knew this by now! They also have cuttlefish and bobtail squid. I go in once a week to play with the cuttlefish. They’re so cute! I’m more of a dog person, really, but I have a cat at home. I should probably milk his venom sacs soon.”

“I’m actually allergic to cats,” Carlos admitted, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh. Well, it’s better that I know this now rather than later.”

“It’s not like I don’t like them. I do. Allergies can be a pain. Did you want to get something to drink? It’s on me.”

“You can’t do that. You’re part of Caesar’s family. You’re not going to be charged for drinks.” Cecil rolled his eyes, sliding off the seat. Carlos followed suit, though he looked down at the floor. While being family with his cousin had a few benefits, he preferred to avoid such things unless absolutely necessary. He straightened himself up as they reached the bar, sitting on the stools.

“What can I get you, dears?” Luciano’s smile was warm.

“Please tell me you have pineapple soda. If not, just ginger ale will be fine.”

“You’re lucky. We do keep pineapple here. Cecil?” He pulled out a can and handed it over to Carlos while he looked over at Cecil, waiting for an answer.

“Just a ginger ale will be fine. Thank you, Luciano.” Cecil crossed his leg, smiling gratefully at Luciano once the drink was in his grasp. They were all quiet, Luciano busying himself with making sure the club’s stock was adequate for the night ahead. Saturdays were always the busiest, as Carlos had learned from his cousin and Cecil.

* * *

 

The stage lights were warm on his skin. Carlos was taking it slow and easy against the pole, dancing against it. He wasn’t feeling up to doing one of the fast-paced songs, requesting the DJ to play something slow instead. He didn’t even mind the stares trailing down his body. If he were to do something fast-paced, it was to avoid too many eyes on him at one single time. Tonight he didn’t mind, he was feeling sexy, and usually he avoided working on the pole. It wasn’t his strong suit, but he didn’t really care tonight. He just needed something slow to focus on, to take his time and to keep his mind off of the lab, and his newly minted status of being Cecil’s boyfriend. His movements remained fluid, plus it was good practice for the future.

Once his set ended, Carlos headed to Cecil’s dressing room, tapping at the door three times.

“Come in!” Carlos opened up the door, popping his head in.

“Hey, I just wanted to see you before I head out to the floor. Maybe dance for someone.”

“That’s very sweet.” Cecil stood from his chair, finishing up the last bit of lipstick to perfect his persona for his next set, the gossamer fabric covering his body not leaving much to the imagination. Carlos offered a goofy grin before pecking Cecil’s lips, the gentlest brush as to not disturb the carefully applied makeup.

“Mmm, I hope so. Hopefully we get off at the same time, I have something to show you,” Carlos chuckled, giving him another kiss.

“Is that so? Am I going to like it?”

“Well, I’m not sure how you feel about staring up into the void.”

“It can be incredibly relaxing. I don’t mind, it can be comforting. Given that no star beings make their way down here.”

“I don’t think so,” Carlos replied, slightly befuddled. He ignored it for the time being, offering one last kiss before he headed out to the floor. The music pulsed around him, a few eyes looking at him, their stares lingering on his skin. Eventually he was called over to a small group, and Carlos could feel his stomach clench. He didn’t feel ready to be on his own! Dancing with Cecil made everything easier, but he had to suck it up. Carlos breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly to keep calm. He pulled up an inviting smile, leaning close to the small group of men. “What can I do for you?” Carlos kept his voice smooth, thankful to avoid any squeaking that would betray his nervousness beneath his cool demeanor.

“We have a small bet with Dr. Vazquez here,” one of them laughed, pointing over at a man fiddling with his drink, a faint blush coloring his golden skin. Carlos picked up on the small lion on his tie, the glittering gold lighter than the black beneath.

“What sort of bet?” Carlos was humoring the man, growing surer of his occupation; the other people at the table remaining a mystery to his perceptions. The boisterous one practically wrote himself has someone in business, or entrepreneurship with his cocky attitude.

“I bet three hundred dollars that he wouldn’t flag you down for a private dance. He called for you. I guess I owe him the money now. I’ll be paying part of the fee, and he’s paying whatever else he wants. Alright?”

“Everything seems in order. Let me call to see if there are any available rooms,” Carlos answered. His smile grew much lazier as he hurried off to reserve a room. It wouldn’t take him long, especially with a room not too far away. With a quick check to see if the nearest one was unlocked, he grinned. He popped a small ribbon on the handle, returning to the table where his client sat.

“So?” The loud one handed over the cash, no other questions asked.

“Yes, there is a room available. Come with me, sir,” Carlos said, reaching for the doctor. Once the man accepted his hand, Carlos was gentle about leading him through the crowd, weaving in between the bodies of those watching the dancers onstage. He let his client’s hand go, opening the reserved room for him.

“Thank you.” His voice was clear, managing to carry over the buzz of the crowd. Carlos shut the door behind them, almost relishing the softer volume in the music in the room. The gentlemen sat down on the couch, barking out a short laugh. “Oh god. Of course Brandon would drag me into this. Sir, I’m more than willing to cover your fees, and a tip, but you don’t have to dance for me.”

Carlos almost balked. This is what he was getting paid for! “If you don’t mind, Dr. Vazquez, it’s my job to dance for you, but I will not unless you request it. I’ll return your money, and we can leave this room.”

“Call me Ari. I would rather avoid formalities, especially since you’re half-naked. Smiling God, I want to psychoanalyze you, but it would be rather rude, correct?” Ari smiled, shaking his head, tapping his hands on his thighs.

“Yes, it would be rude. Though this is breaking confidentiality, blah, so on and so forth, I’m actually a scientist! A good one! Lab hours have been cut for my team, which is why I’m dancing here. My cousin is the owner, though I’m fairly certain you knew this already.”

“Yes, I am quite aware of him. Quite high up in the company, a rather fascinating individual. Well. Since we are here, I suppose you can dance for me. Brandon will ask me how you were, that is for certain. If you do well, I’ll likely return. Seems only fair for entertainment?” He flashed a smile, leaning back on the couch to make himself more comfortable.

“Before I begin, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why the little lion pin?”

“Long story. A very long story. Astute observation! Curiosity, good at observation, you seem to be quite the scientist!”

“I try.” Carlos laughed, body falling into the rhythm of the music, hips swaying. It was harder this time, knowing full well he had to _perform_. He built his courage up, eventually settling on his lap, grinding down against him. Carlos was detached from it, of course, thinking about complex equations as he worked. His heart was in it, he just preferred to avoid getting an erection while working. He felt Ari’s hands tracing fractals into his skin, and it was a surprise to feel.

“You know, you are quite in shape for being a scientist.” The words came from nowhere, just as Ari grabbed his hips to still him.

“I do a lot of running,” Carlos huffed, glaring. “Not to mention I do box. It helps with keeping my strength up. Caesar could totally kick my ass, but I can throw a great punch.” Carlos remained still, waiting for his hips to be released. Soon enough he was pushed off of the man beneath him.

“I like you. I think we’re done for the night. I’ll be back soon to see you, Carlos.” Ari stood from his seat, tucking a few hundred dollar bills into the waistband of Carlos’ shorts.

* * *

 

Carlos followed Cecil out to his own car, both discussing their nights respectively.

“Yeah, I had to dance for a few corporate types. They were quite kind, actually. Gave me a huge tip, despite my desperation to get out of there. I never liked dancing for those sorts of people, they always seemed to be uptight,” Cecil reported, looking back over at Carlos. His eyes twinkled with mischief, and Carlos only smiled.

“I had a psychologist. At least, that’s what I think he is. He’s odd. Not in a bad way, but he really wanted to psychoanalyze me,” Carlos recounted, shaking his head at the situation. “I guess he’s making himself a regular?”

Cecil gasped, stopping to pull Carlos into a tight hug. “Oh gods, your first regular! This is fantastic news. I’m sure Caesar will be pleased, too!” He kissed his boyfriend, lingering longer than usual. “So. This stargazing thing. Are you sure you want to do this tonight?”

“Yes. I’m driving us out to the Sand Wastes, and it’s going to be absolutely breathtaking. I swear,” Carlos replied, pecking Cecil’s lips.

* * *

 

They laid on a blanket taken from Carlos’ car. Carlos pointed out constellations, pulling the stories behind them together, telling Cecil about the mythos of many nations. Their banter consisted of those various stories, even Cecil discussing some camping trips from childhood.

“You know, I’m glad we’re able to see the Milky Way clearly,” Carlos whispered, completely in awe of the galaxy. “It’s kind of romantic, isn’t it? Our little cosmic space in the Universe, and we’ve somehow landed right here in Night Vale.”

“Mmm, it’s soothing. All the worlds out there, just as the gods intended, and we’re here. Together. Which is more than I can ask for.” Cecil turned to Carlos, tracing a design into his skin. He nestled himself closer to him, pressing small kisses to his boyfriend’s neck. Carlos turned just enough to kiss Cecil, biting into his lip, pulling it back for a moment, only to release it moments later.

“Mmm. I think I’m going to pull out the air mattress that so mysteriously appeared in my car earlier. And cover it with the other mysteriously appearing sheets, pillows and a few other blankets.”

Cecil laughed, sitting up from the sheet. “Sounds good to me!” He helped Carlos up, then tossed the air mattress at Carlos. “You set that up, I’ll do the sheets. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.” Carlos was already setting up the mattress, the air compressor letting out a buzz echoing around them. Once it was filled, Carlos waited for Cecil to cover it with sheets and prop up the pillows. Cecil was the one to settle onto it first, reaching out for Carlos.

They were quiet as they snuggled closer, eyes on the stars, stealing occasional glances at each other. An occasional kiss after a few minutes, before slowly falling asleep under the streaks of meteors. “G’night, Cecil.”

“Night, Carlos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari Vazquez is my OC. He was meant for a different thing entirely, but he works well here. He may pop up from time to time, just as forewarning.


	6. Another Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil wake up to find themselves sore. Saturday night becomes a lot busier than Carlos expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, I apologize. But there is sex! I've been rather busy lately, so I'm slowing down how many chapters I put out.

Carlos’ back felt stiff the next morning. Cecil was still curled up next to him. The sunrise was unusually loud, and Carlos wasn’t sure if he was alright with that. He played with Cecil’s hair, murmuring about the incredible number of shooting stars they saw the night before. “Cecil, wake up. We have to go shower.”

“I don’t feel like it. Five more minutes?” His voice was muffled, and a quick yawn followed.

“No, we need to get up now. We can sleep in on my actual bed.” Carlos carefully sat up, not wanting to disturb Cecil too much. He pecked Cecil’s lips. “Come on. A nice comfy bed, air conditioning. We don’t want to be here once the heat arrives.” Carlos wanted to entice him, and the promise of a more comfortable bed seemed to do the trick nicely.

“Fine. You’re cooking me breakfast, though.” Cecil pushed himself up, arching his back shortly after.

“Hey. Is Khoshekh alright being alone?”

“He’s not alone, he’s with my sister and my niece. They take him on the weekends. He used to live in the radio station, but I really wanted to adopt him, so I did. I didn’t like the idea of keeping him in there.” Cecil made a face, forcing himself completely up off the bed, shoes on the hard ground. “It better be a good breakfast, Carlos.”

“I promise. Scrambled eggs, some bacon and gluten-free toast on the side. Unless you want French toast, which can be arranged.” He grinned as he pulled up the blankets and the pillows, haphazardly throwing them into the trunk of his car. Cecil watched him, amused. Soon enough, everything was put away. Cecil was the one to get into the car first, shaking his head as he sat down.

“You should have put it away better than that, Carlos.”

“It has to go in the laundry anyway, might as well get it ready.” Carlos laughed and buckled his seat belt (thankfully still intact, though at Cecil’s resistance).

* * *

 

Though it would become moot a few hours later, they brushed their teeth as soon as Carlos locked his apartment door. The dry, sticky morning breath wasn’t exactly pleasant, and seeing they had access to water and toothpaste, well, both of them figured it would be better. Carlos finished brushing his teeth first, stripping himself of clothing; gladly making his way back to bed, he murmured “I missed you,” to the pillows once he was under the covers.

Cecil plopped down next to him, immediately snuggling closer. They wouldn’t have to be up for a couple of hours. He drifted off peacefully, while Carlos took slightly longer to fall back into his dream world of test tubes and Faraday cages. Wonderful, wonderful electricity crackling around him and Cecil, teaching Cecil about how dangerous lightning could be, and how beautiful. Cecil was so pleased with being around with him for an experiment. It didn’t feel particularly much later when Cecil was the one pestering him to get out of bed.

“I don’t want to, Cecil. I never get to sleep in,” he groaned.

“You owe me breakfast,” Cecil chimed, grinning over him. “Come on, get up. I promise I’ll clean the dishes.”

“Fiiiine.” Carlos yawned, shoving himself up from the bed. “Let me brush my teeth, and then get started.” Cecil smiled, pressing a few kisses to his lips, settling himself onto Carlos’ lap.

“I think I can wait,” he hummed, gently forcing Carlos down against the bed again.

“I am completely alright with this delay.”

“Shut up.” Cecil bit into his lip, kissing him harder, taking the soft gasp as an invitation to deepen the kiss. He rolled his hips against Carlos’, relishing just how many small noises he could wring out of him. Carlos pulled away, smiling.

“I almost pulled you away and locked us away in one of the spare rooms.” His hands slid up Cecil’s thigh, squeezing gently until he reached his hips, rubbing small circles there. “It was very tempting. Very tempting,” Carlos murmured, looking up at Cecil. He smiled. “That probably sounds super creepy, I’m sorry.”

“Not creepy. I know who you are. Plus Caesar would have killed you if you tried anything too terrible.” Cecil laughed.

“A random compliment, but you really have lovely eyes.” Carlos couldn’t particularly describe their color, purple would be his best guess, at least. Cecil didn’t answer, pressing Carlos down against the bed again. He waited until Carlos let go of him, shifting back down the bed. Since Carlos stripped himself before bed, it made it all the easier to slip off the boxers he still wore. Cecil didn’t pay attention to the pattern up until he was about to toss it aside.

“Beakers on your boxers, really?” Cecil laughed, shaking his head.

“Yes. They were a gift.” Carlos shook his head. Of all the times to ask about his undergarments, now was the time? “I could ask about your panties. Wait. Is that lace?”

Cecil winked. “It took long enough for you to notice! I keep spare underwear at the club, locked away. Kevin has a tendency to “borrow” my things, hence the lock. I end up allowing him to keep the ones he uses. I’m sure it ends up in threesomes. Or foursomes as now is the case with the polyamorous relationship Kevin has with your cousin and the others. Ugh. This was not what I was going for when I was going to seduce you this morning.” Cecil wrinkled his nose. The erection he just built up was starting to flat line.

“Cecil. It is alright. Now, what were you planning to seduce me with? Sex? Blow jobs? Come on, a scientist can only use so much imagination,” Carlos teased, a small smile on his lips.

“Mmm, I was going to wake you, then a slow and tortuous blow job, just to keep you on edge, then dirty talk as I rode you. Though I am still very, very into the idea.”

“Mmmm, sounds like a good idea to me. Though I wouldn’t mind just making out.”

“I suppose we could just do that, but I’m feeling a bit frisky.”

“I’m not complaining.” Carlos smiled, sitting up again. “The lube is kind of a necessity, though.”

Cecil smirked, lifting a small bottle. “Already covered.”

“Sneaky. Though I can’t complain there, you have things planned ahead of time, don’t you?”

“I do. I actually finished prepping myself, too. So, you know, no pressure or anything.”

“Already? I’m going to assume you have a condom on you, too.”

“Yes, Carlos.” Cecil slid his hand on the bed, pulling out a thin foil wrapper from beneath his pillow. “You’re a pretty heavy sleeper,” he said as he opened up the foil, carefully extracting the latex. He was quick about rolling it onto Carlos’ cock, smiling the entire time.

“I can be, yeah. Last night sort of wore me out. Dancing is pretty intense.”

“This is not news,” Cecil replied as he poured some lube on his hand, adding it to Carlos’ dick, and more onto his own entrance. He shifted himself onto Carlos’ hips again, waiting on his boyfriend to keep his erection steady before pressing down. Carlos let out a soft hiss.

“Fuck. This is in my top ten ways to wake up, it’s official.” He pushed Cecil further down, enjoying the soft moan from Cecil.

It took a few more minutes before Cecil was comfortably settled in Carlos’ lap. Carlos kissed Cecil, nipping his lip. When he felt Cecil smile, he took his chance to deepen the kiss. Though the mint of the earlier hours disappeared at this point, the sugar and lavender took over. Cecil began shifting on him, slowly rocking himself on Carlos’ lap. It was a lazy sort of sex, the kind that Carlos preferred. They were both huffing, slowly moving towards the edge of absolute pleasure.

Carlos let out a soft cry when Cecil squeezed around him. “Just…just about there, Cecil,” he breathed, leaning down to bite gently on his neck. Cecil didn’t move any faster, just whimpering softly. As much as Cecil wanted to rake his nails down Carlos’ back, he couldn’t. Neither could. It would be too obvious, too distracting for customers when they would work. Carlos cried out again, louder. “Oh god. You’re amazing. So amazing.”

“I try.” Cecil was careful about sliding off of Carlos, falling to his side. “Your bed is so comfy, Carlos.” His voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Mmm, I agree. Let me help you with that…” Carlos pushed himself up, shifting over.

“No, you don’t have to. I’m fine,” Cecil murmured with a lazy smile. Carlos didn’t reply, lapping at Cecil’s cock, lips closing around the head. His tongue continued lapping at the head, sucking lazily. Cecil’s hands immediately moved to grip on his hair, tugging on his hair. Carlos was making it as slow as he possibly could. “Ca-aaarlos, please!” He looked up at Cecil, eyes twinkling. Carlos sucked harder, breathing in as he began to deep-throat Cecil. Deep down, he couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of what he was doing. Deep-throating Deep Throat Palmer. Instead of pulling off to allow himself to crack up with laughter, he waited for Cecil’s moan, and the salty taste of semen spreading across his palate. He pulled off slowly, swallowing what was left of the ejaculate.

“Can I say something silly?”

“I wouldn’t be against it, Mr. Scientist.” Cecil’s smile was lazy, only in the way one was satiated would appear.

“I almost pulled off to laugh, because I was deep-throating Deep Throat Palmer,” Carlos giggled, preparing himself for Cecil’s disappointment.

Cecil just stared, and then a small chuckle evolved into hearty laughter. “P-promise me you w-won’t say a thing to – anyone else!” He gasped out, doubled over with laughter.

“Promise!” Carlos managed just before succumbing to a fit of giggles himself.

* * *

 

Carlos was brushing Cecil’s hair again. They were quiet this time, only the occasional whine from Cecil if Carlos brushed too hard. Eventually any knots refusing to de-tangle were smoothed out. Carlos ran a hand through his hair, smiling at just how silky and soft it was.

“Thank you, Carlos,” Cecil murmured, quickly braiding his hair. He stood from the bed, looking back at his boyfriend expectantly. “You said you were cooking me breakfast. You’re not breaking that promise, are you?”

“Of course not.” Carlos stood from the bed, tugging on his shirt. He followed Cecil out to the kitchen, pulling the pans out from the oven. At Cecil’s look, he shrugged. “That’s where my family has always kept their pots and pans. I never really questioned it,” Carlos explained.

“Oh, I see. Well, it makes sense! The stove-top is right there.” Cecil smiled again, pulling out the carton of eggs from the refrigerator. Carlos handed him a bowl and a whisk.

“My stove is finicky about who turns it on for some reason. Rochelle, she’s one of my team members, tried to turn it on, and it actually spat out smoke until I showed up to calm it down.”

“Mine does that, too. Stoves can be very sentimental. The Faceless Old Woman can use mine without worry. She enjoys my apartment for some reason or another. I can’t complain, though she can be a rather irritating roommate. I can say this now, because she’s not here. When you hear skittering on the walls, that’s the tell-tale sign. That or her leaving notes around. Or things are moved.” Cecil shrugged, cracking open an egg, pouring the contents into the bowl. One at a time, until there were three eggs inside, yolks in a line. Soon enough, the whisk was beating the eggs to a uniform texture and color.

“I see. Is there anything she enjoys in particular? I would prefer to know ahead of time, just so I can be more personable.” Carlos took the bowl from Cecil, pouring it into the hot skillet.

* * *

 

Breakfast was a rather slow affair. It was actually somewhere near noon when they actually ate, but it turned out well. The eggs were fluffy, bacon crispy, all was well within their little world for the time being. Eventually they would leave for work, but Netflix and a comfortable couch was comforting. Cecil was snuggled up to him again. They were watching a documentary about astrophysics, and he would occasionally ask Carlos a few questions. They didn’t bother to watch the time, completely engrossed with what was on the TV.

The only sound to break the spell was Carlos’ phone going off, Cruel Angel’s Thesis playing until Carlos was able to take the call. Cecil took the chance to mute the TV. “Hello?” He paled, looking over at Cecil with wide eyes. “Okay, bye.”

“What’s going on?”

“We’re late! We have to head out to the club, now. Apparently Caesar wants to have a practice run for tonight, since it will definitely be busy.”

“Makes sense. Ugh. It would be so wonderful if we could just stay here.”

Carlos pecked his lips, a small chuckle rumbling through his throat. “I would love that, too, but we can’t. Work, unfortunately, takes precedence. We’ll figure something out.”

* * *

 

The club was filled with all the dancers, people shuffling about to get in their proper places. Caesar’s eyes immediately fell upon Carlos and Cecil as they attempted to sneak their way in. “Dana! Get Palmer and Carlos into their slots,” he ordered. Dana scrambled over to them, leading them over to the lines.

“Alright, guys. Cecil, you’ll be in the center line, between Kevin and Jake. Carlos, you’ll be right here, in this line. Behind Divina,” Dana said, immediately relaying the relevant information. Carlos listened, taking his place, waiting patiently. Divina was talking to another dancer, and Carlos was grateful to not have to talk. He wasn’t feeling up to it. It took another twenty minutes before he could go through his own set in front of his coworkers.

Another fifty minutes, and everyone was finished. Carlos made his way to the bar, joining Cecil and the Kevins. Isaias didn’t seem to be anywhere nearby.

“Carlos! DID YOU AND CECIL SPEND LAST NIGHT TOGETHER, TOO?” Carlos winced, still not completely used to Kevin’s speaking patterns.

“We did,” Cecil answered before Carlos could get a word in. Carlos remained silent as Cecil described their date. It was nice to hear something from Cecil’s point of view, if he enjoyed it or not.

“How romantic. I wouldn’t expect that from you, Carlos. Caesar is always romantic about what we do on dates.” Kevin laughed when his other blushed.

“Carlos can be pretty romantic, when he’s not wearing boxers with the periodic table on them,” Cecil teased, tossing a wink at Carlos.

“And you can be romantic when you’re wearing lacy panties.” Carlos smiled, pressing his lips against Cecil’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Carlos had never seen so many people in the club. Of course, Saturdays were always a day off for most people. Instead, Carlos and the rest of his coworkers prowled for new warm bodies to dance for. Cecil and Kevin were onstage, as was Jake. Marcus was somewhere above the crowd, observing the people below.

He continued weaving through the tables, pausing any time a person called him over. Most of the time, they were requesting their drinks to be refilled. Carlos didn’t mind, it gave him something to do while he waited for someone to call him over for a dance. Plus, they gave him tips.

Eventually, he was tempted to fall back into sequestering himself away in Caesar’s office again. “I’ll just circle the floor again,” he murmured, making his way around yet again. A few people gave eye contact, but none called him over. He chewed his tongue in frustration. While Caesar was paying an hourly wage on top of tips, it still didn’t compare to having everything settled with a normal job. But he knew for a lot of the people here, this was their normal job, just like science was his own. Carlos continued walking, only stopping when he felt a hand on his wrist. Not a strong grip, but a loose touch.

“Can I help you?”

“Hello, Mr. Garcia. I told you I would return.” Ari’s voice was cool, immediately releasing him upon speaking. He sat back on his seat, a grin sneaking upon his lips.

“I do believe you said you might. You never said you would return tonight. Therefore, I was not expecting you tonight,” Carlos replied, shifting himself to face his patron. “I was fairly certain you wouldn’t be here tonight. Excuse me if it sounds rude.”

“Not at all. I’d like to keep you a little longer tonight.” His grin widened as Carlos stepped closer.

“Seeing as I’m not required for any other dances tonight, it can be arranged. You know the rules.”

“Yes, I know. Don’t worry, I won’t break them. Strex is stringent about outside activities, and it wouldn’t do to have a blemish on my record.”

“I see. Let me find a room. I’ll be right back.” Carlos walked away, looking for any unused rooms. Most were occupied. He returned to his customer. “We’ll have to go upstairs. Which is more expensive.”

“That’s fine. Money is unimportant.”

“Maybe to you,” Carlos muttered, motioning for Ari to follow him. It was harder to weave around the tables now, more and more people making their way into the club. Carlos sighed, looking back frequently to make sure he was still being followed.

“How much would it be to have Deep Throat with you?”

“A lot. You have to pay a pretty penny to get him offstage in the middle of his set. I’m fairly sure you know this, though. He makes the club a lot of money, as does Strex Kitten.”

“I see. Do you mind waiting until he’s done with his set?” Carlos paused, a foot on the staircase leading upstairs.

“Are you sure you want both of us?” Carlos asked, tapping his fingers along the railing.

“Yes. I’m sure you two will be able to give me quite a show,” Ari laughed, watching the stage. Carlos didn’t answer, instead looking exactly where Ari’s eyes were situated. Cecil was dancing against the pole, dipping himself back. He looked beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to writing more. I have a great big playlist for Stripper Vale. I love suggestions at any time!


	7. The Science of Being Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil have a slight disagreement. They make up for it later, and plus, it's hard to stay mad when Caesar is doing the things Cecil wants to do to Carlos. Fighting, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely [ Stella-Mun ]() did graciously allow me to use her OC, but she was only mentioned in passing last chapter. She does appear in this chapter.

Carlos wasn’t sure how he felt about dancing with Cecil in front of Ari. Especially since Cecil didn’t know him at all. Then again, this was part of dancing, wasn’t it? Getting up close and personal with customers who want to get a touch of what you were willing to offer. He was the one to grab Cecil from backstage, explaining the situation. Cecil seemed alright with it, but he could tell he wasn’t entirely comfortable. Carlos didn’t bring it up until the night was over.

“I would prefer that not happen again, Carlos.” Cecil looked out the window, moonlight illuminating his features. Carlos’ eyes flicked over to Cecil before returning to the road in front of them.

“I didn’t expect for him to request for both of us to be together. I know you feel far more comfortable with Marcus…” Carlos trailed off, realizing he wouldn’t get anywhere by arguing the point. Ari tipped them handsomely, but part of it was somewhat violating. Being so close to Cecil, close to kissing, it was…not what he expected. It didn’t feel right to have someone watch. When it was Marcus, it didn’t feel bad at all. It was almost normal. This wasn’t.

“I don’t want to hear it, just take me home,” Cecil murmured, continuing to ignore Carlos. He was quick about pulling into the complex where Cecil lived.

“Er, bye Cecil.”

“Bye.” Cecil ran up the steps, disappearing into the shadows. Carlos slammed his head back against the headrest. This was not at all how he expected the night to go. After a few more minutes idle in the parking lot, he returned home.

* * *

 

The lab was rather busy, and it was routine for him. It felt good to be in a routine again, even if it was measuring the growth of the clock creature. His tank arrived earlier in the week, and he already began cycling it. It helped him ignore what happened last time he was at the club. Cecil was ignoring his texts, but he wasn’t surprised. He had given up texting him yesterday. Caesar had been texting him, asking what was going on, if he was going to come back that weekend. Carlos wasn’t sure. In fact, he was less sure than he was before.

“Carlos? Hey! Carlos!” Rochelle’s voice broke through his thoughts, and he looked up at her.

“What’s up?” Carlos faked a smile, more interested in what she would be asking than his preoccupied thoughts.

“Go home. You’re not being helpful in the least. Go outside, do some shopping, anything other than this. You’re too distracted to be any help here.” Rochelle smiled, gently shoving him between lab benches and coworkers.  “This is for your own good, really.”

“Fine. I need to get some groceries anyway. I’ll see you all later.”

“We can take care of ourselves. We can do titrations all by ourselves, I promise.”

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Carlos waved at his team before turning and walking to his car. It felt weird not to be working. This would, at least, give him the time to stop by the Ralphs to get some groceries. Maybe a couple of pork chops and a few plantains. Some comfort food. He would go see Caesar to spar tomorrow, like they did every Friday. 

* * *

 

Being inside the Ralphs was always an experience. The sunlight was filtered through boarded windows, motes of dust swirling around the shoppers as they moved through the aisles. Some were the Angels, helping Old Woman Josie with her shopping. She greeted him, and he returned the hello, purposely avoiding the Erikas. He couldn’t help it. It always felt weird knowing angels lived in the town. They were never judgmental, which helped sooth his fears about religion when dealing with his parents. Yet again, he broke down, saying hellos to the angels, and they bowed their heads in acknowledgement. They passed each other with little other comments, though one handed him the rice he was attempting to grab earlier. “Thank you, Erika.”

“You are welcome, young one.” They parted ways as Carlos pushed his cart towards the cold cuts aisle. Dinner alone wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, but it couldn’t be helped. He fucked up big time, and he knew it. He looked over the cuts, searching for the thick cut chops. Carlos found it after a few minutes, grabbing it and stuffing it into a plastic produce bag. Shopping done, he headed for the check-out lanes, slightly miffed at the long lines. Carlos wasn’t surprised, but it still annoyed him.

He looked around, noting some of the lighted signs, then looking at the other patrons. There was a familiar face, but he couldn’t make out who it was. At that moment, he felt someone bump into him. “Excuse me!” Carlos immediately yelped.

“It’s fine. It’s my fault.” It was Cecil’s voice, and Carlos turned. Cecil was in an oversized shirt and neon pants, but he didn’t particularly acknowledge him besides his apology. He knew it would be a fruitless endeavor to even try to talk to him at this point. Especially with how they didn’t particularly leave off in a good place. Instead he shifted back and forth on his feet, waiting for the cashier to call him over to check out. The tension was killing him, and he played with his lab coat, tugging on the pockets. Carlos couldn’t go any faster when he was finally called over. He felt bad for it, of course, but it was uncomfortable, and god, he shouldn’t have pressed the issue!

Once he was outside in the fresh air, it was a relief. Carlos set his groceries in his backseat, sighing as he closed the door. Once in the front seat, he heard a small crumple. Confused, he pulled out a small note. “Come see me at Big Rico’s tonight. Text me when you get there. Around 6 PM – Cecil.”

A smile flitted across his lips for a moment, humming a song as he pulled out of his parking spot.

* * *

 

Big Rico’s was still busy. A Thursday wasn’t what Carlos would consider a busy day, and yet here was a crowd. He already had his mandated slice, but the food still smelled heavenly. Carlos searched the crowd, looking for Cecil’s distinctive black and lavender hair. He could feel his heart drop. Cecil wasn’t there. He decided to grab a booth anyway. A quick text was sent to Cecil, but he didn’t have any hope for it. Usually Cecil was here before him. Carlos sighed softly. Five minutes. That is what he would give Cecil to show up.

It had been ten minutes, and Cecil still had not shown up. Carlos was annoyed to say the least. Getting stood up wasn’t exactly the way he was planning to spend his evening. Just as he was about to slide from the booth, he heard his name called. Cecil weaved through the crowd, breathing heavily.

“I’m so sorry! Kevin and I were teaching a class, and it ran late! He can get persnickety about how people dance.”

“I would imagine so. Um. Did you want to grab a slice, or are we good? I was planning on cooking at home. I kept the meat out anyway, because I was going to cook. Did you want to come over for dinner?”

“Um. Sure. I guess we could do that,” Cecil replied. “I’m sorry for, um, you know. You and I have to talk about that a little more so neither of us are caught off guard again.”

Carlos nodded, standing from his seat. “I agree. Um. Caesar and I are going to be sparring tomorrow, if you want to come and watch, I wouldn’t mind? Kevin usually comes to see us, cheering him on.”

“Sparring?”

“I box, Caesar does Muay Thai. It’s fun, keeps us both in shape.” Carlos smiled shyly. “Caesar usually kicks my ass, but I do win occasionally.”

“If I come, do you think you’ll win?”

“Maybe. It’s worth a shot!”

* * *

 

“Come on, Carlos! You can get him!” Cecil cheered. Carlos and Caesar were in front of him, completely engaged in a friendly spar, while both Kevins sat on his sides, cheering their boyfriend on. Caesar had the upper hand, getting Carlos into a hold.

“Sorry, Carlito. Another round to me!” Caesar chuckled as they went to sit and rest.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get back at you! Just you wait!” Carlos was covered in a sheen of sweat, appearing rather grumpy after his loss of the round. He took a swig of water, standing up and shaking himself out. “Are you ready, Caesar?”

“Yes, I am. Are you sure you’re ready?” Caesar asked, getting himself ready for another bout.

“Go!” Kevin yelled, as his other smiled shyly. Carlos advanced on Caesar first, attempting to figure out the best way to get his cousin to submit. Cecil smiled, watching the cousins fight. It seemed this was a good way for them to get out any frustrations. Carlos made a quick grab, unsurprised at Caesar’s quick move to avoid him. Though they knew the other’s fighting pattern, they both still had their surprises just for spars like this.

“Kevin, is this something they do every week?” Cecil asked, curious. If this really was a weekly thing, he would have to come and see it more often.

“Yep! Caesar ALWAYS DOES GREAT. Carlos wins sometimes,” Kevin answered, grinning at Cecil.

“Well, isn’t it two different things? Muay Thai would be more deadly than boxing, right?”

“Oh, it definitely is. You can still kill someone with a well-placed punch, though. Especially if you’re a trained boxer, like Carlos. They’ve both been doing this since childhood,” the other Kevin replied with a shrug.

“I see.” All three fell silent as they watched Carlos and Caesar go at each other. It was obvious neither was going to purposely hurt the other, or leave any bruises. Cecil had to suppress the urge to yell at Carlos when he missed a chance to get Caesar into a submission. Caesar struck more often than Carlos did. After a few more minutes, it was growing clear Caesar would win this round. Soon enough, Carlos was in another submission.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you, Caesar. I will.” Carlos sighed, sipping more water. “Last round for tonight?”

“Hmm, yes. I do believe you need some rest,” Caesar laughed, shaking his head. “If you can get me into a submission, I’ll give you an extra hundred for this weekend.”

“You’re on!” They returned to their initial stances, this time Caesar advancing first. Cecil was completely engrossed in watching the quick strikes of both cousins. Caesar was quickly gaining the upper-hand again. Cecil chose not to distract Carlos by cheering. The Kevins continued to cheer on their boyfriend. Carlos wasn’t advancing all that much, continuing to block Caesar’s advances.

“Come on, come on,” Cecil murmured, tapping a rhythm on his thighs. He was trying to avoid getting too engaged, but it was failing miserably.

* * *

 

“You know, you didn’t do half bad, Carlos. Caesar did say you were getting better! And you did win that last round!” Cecil rocked back on his heels, grinning widely.

“Caesar can still completely put me into a submission if he wanted to. He let me win that last one because you came to watch. I’ve only won maybe five times out of the hundred or so times we decided to start keeping score. He’s a hardass when it comes to working out. I do it to keep healthy, and to maybe, one day, beat him several times.” Carlos shrugged, wiping his face with a towel. “I’ll have to start my old regimen again to have a better chance, though.” He continued drinking his water, groaning softly. “I’m thankful neither of us hits hard enough to bruise. That would not be a pretty sight come time to perform on stage, after all. Plus, I think he likes the thought of continuing to have some sort of mastery over me. He’s always been there for me, though. To beat up bullies, or help me learn how to ride a bike. Caesar is protective. Always has been. Why do you think he’s always sure to see to it you all are safe?”

“Because he’s a good boss? I mean, it’s rather obvious he is at this point.”

“Cecil, in any other part of the country, it wouldn’t necessarily be that way.” Carlos smiled, looking over at Cecil. “Now. Let’s get back to my place so I can at least have a nice shower. And maybe I could give you a massage.”

“Sounds good, Carlos.”

* * *

 

They were in the club, doing another run through. Cecil spent the night at his apartment after dancing. Carlos didn’t feel up to it himself, instead hiding away in the crowd. They showered together, brushed their hair, and called it a night. Carlos knew they would have a longer night on Saturday, with both of them working and the amount of people expected.

Which brought them to practice. Their actual sets would be much longer, but this was a basic precaution. Carlos finished before Cecil, leading him to sit down at the bar, saying a quick hello to Luciano. Kevin seemed to bounce over to him, excited, while a woman followed behind him.

“HI, CARLOS.”

“Hey, Kevin. How are you?”

“I’m GOOD!” Kevin turned to the woman behind him, and only then Carlos was able to study her fully. Kevin blocked her out before, with his height. However, he could observe her now. She was beautiful, or what Carlos would consider so, and her red hair was vivid, even with the lighting inside the club. “HAVE YOU MET CARLOS YET?”

“No, I haven’t had the pleasure. It’s certainly nice to meet you.” She offered her hand, waiting patiently for Carlos to take it.

Carlos didn’t reply immediately, somewhat dumbfounded at the situation. He was careful about his grip on her hand, shaking it firmly. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“I’m sorry to run off as soon as we’ve met, but Kevin and I have a few things to attend to. If you would excuse us, I would appreciate it.”

“No, feel free to do whatever you need! I will see you around.” Carlos nodded, watching them leave, hearing a faint reprimand about volume in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my accelerated course starts up very soon, I may not be able to update as often. I will try, but there are no guarantees.


	8. Sweet Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil go to the local fish store, and in general, have time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the lack of updates. I'm currently in a depressive episode, and I'm struggling with it. This chapter is short and sweet.

Carlos wasn’t happy. This would happen to him, of course it would! His tank should have been cycled at this point. He ordered plants, and made sure to monitor the water each day. It seemed that Night Vale didn’t want to stop screwing him with it. Cecil promised to take him to the pet store later in the day, and he was hoping to bring home something interesting. Night Vale interesting, not rest of the world interesting. Plus, weird species all in the comforts of their own little pet store! Carlos had seriously debated the pros and cons of a saltwater tank, as Cecil mentioned bobtail squid were a common aquarium pet in the town. He would have to ask Cecil for his opinion on the matter.

The knocks on the door were heavy, but not enough to startle him from looking away from the tank. “Door is open, come in!” He called out, inspecting the seals on the tank.

“Hi, Carlos! Are you ready to go?” Cecil stepped into the entryway, shaking his head at Carlos staring into the depths of his tank.

He looked up, nodding. “Of course. Do you think I could purchase another tank there? I have an idea of another tank.”

“Yes, you can buy another tank. Though you’re going to do the whole cycle thing, right? The entities working there will refuse to work with you unless you cycle. They care about what happens to their charges.” Cecil shrugged, taking Carlos’ hand and bringing him to the door.

“Of course I’m going to cycle! I know better than not to. Caesar was talking about a burlesque night. Is it really a thing?” Carlos locked his door behind them, almost bouncing down the stairs.

“Yes, it’s really a thing, but I don’t personally partake in it most of the time. There’s this one person, Paige Turner, they’re always putting on a hell of a show.”

“Oh, I see.” Carlos nodded as they got into his car.

“You should really take your seatbelts out of the car, Carlos.”

“That’s not going to happen, Cecil. I would prefer to be safe when it comes to the laws of physics, and inertia specifically.”

“Whatever you say, smart guy.”

* * *

 

The aquatic store wasn’t as dark as Carlos expected. The tanks were absolutely immaculate, and one of the entities was actually in the middle of a water change. He hunted around, wondering where exactly he could find the supposed deep sea anglers that Cecil had mentioned previously. He found them in the back of the store, next to the other saltwater fish. They were in single tanks, each at least 55 gallons from Carlos’ estimation skills, maybe more.

“I told you they were here. Do you believe me now?” Cecil grinned. He practically crowed the words, but was soon hushed by other patrons.

“Oh my Tesla. Cecil, this is amazing!” Carlos stared into the dark depths of one tank, noting a lack of lumps on the fish. It didn’t have any males on it at all. Probably still a juvenile, but it was still worth the long stare. The eyes were what drew him in. They were not vestigial in the least. The creature itself was a beautiful specimen indeed. The light from the lure was a brilliant blue. Carlos wanted it. He wanted it badly, but he knew he couldn’t have it. He had no idea what sort of care the thing would need, and it would take months of research and constantly visiting to watch its behaviors.

“I told you. Now, didn’t you want to get some tetras? They have Betta as well, but they get pretty big.”

“What do you mean, they get big? They don’t get bigger than maybe three inches. Are you sure it’s not a gourami?”

“Oh, they have those here, too.”

“I feel like a kid in a candy store,” Carlos laughed, following Cecil around. In the end, he decided on a powder blue gourami and some tetras. Enough to start a beginning tank without the process of being overwhelmed. He still had to work, and while the team asked for a big tank at the lab, Carlos personally felt it wouldn’t be right to keep a tank at work and at home; even if there would be rotation of staff to clean and do water changes.

Once they got back home, Carlos was gleeful about making sure to acclimate the fish to their new home. He knew he should quarantine them, but they were from the same store. He made sure to ask the entities about any possible illness outbreaks, and there were no recent ones.

“Carlos,” Cecil murmured, snaking his arms around Carlos’ waist, watching the fish dart about in the bags.

“Mmm?”

“Could we go to bed?”

“Of course.” Carlos led Cecil back to his bedroom, removing his lab coat. A nap sounded good. Actually, just cuddling up in bed sounded good. Any kind of laying down with Cecil, and not necessarily for sex, was nice. Cecil was divesting himself of everything except his underwear, bits of lace peeking from the sides of his thighs. Carlos did the same with his own clothes, joining Cecil on the bed, wrapping his arms around him. He didn’t mind being the big spoon every once in a while. Usually Cecil was the one to wrap his arms around Carlos, and it was nice. Feeling safe, feeling secure, especially in a town where death and tragedy was the norm. Carlos nuzzled into Cecil’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of vanilla. Lavender and vanilla, the combination of their scents pressing into the pillow and mattress. On the nights Cecil was at his own apartment, Carlos would hug the extra pillow tight. It was hard to not sleep next to him. Once a person was used to contact, was used to cuddling and sleeping with another…well, sleeping alone just wasn’t appealing anymore. And that was always the hardest.

“Hey, Carlos?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” The words were breathy, soft. As if it were a lone secret only they would share, despite the Sheriff’s Secret Police listening in, and possibly the Faceless Old Woman. It didn’t matter.


	9. Letting Them Out of the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil take some time to relax. They also take the time to talk about the lab, and the direction of Carlos' team of scientists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. I'm hoping that I'll be able to post more chapters soon!

Carlos loved waking up next to Cecil. The warmth of another body being next to him, and that being Cecil’s, it was just…perfect. Nothing was perfect, of course, but they had discussed moving in together. Both found it unfeasible for the time being.

He turned over in bed, looking at Cecil. A soft smile curls his lips as he watched the soft rise and fall of Cecil’s chest. His long hair was braided, to keep it out of their way when they slept in bed together. A few times, Carlos had accidentally pulled on it when adjusting himself on the bed. It was a mutual decision. Carlos pressed a quick kiss to Cecil’s cheek before getting out of bed. He was careful about rolling off the bed, half stumbling into his bathroom. He didn’t feel entirely awake, but he had a long day of practice ahead of him. He and Cecil would be doing a doubles set that night. It was still early, around six AM, but he didn’t want to sleep in. No matter how warm and inviting the bed looked, no matter how comfortable Cecil looked, and damn it. He returned to the bed, snuggling under the sheets. An early morning be damned, he wouldn’t be leaving the bed for another couple of hours.

* * *

Cecil was on top of him, snuggling into his chest. It was around 10:00 in the morning, judging by where the sun was in the sky. “Cecil. Cecil?”

“Mmph, what?” Cecil looked up at him, bleary-eyed and sounding groggy.

“It’s time to get up.” Carlos didn’t push him off, but he tried moving enough to make Cecil move. Instead, Cecil lifted himself up to press a quick kiss to Carlos’ lips.

“I don’t want to get up,” he muttered, pushing himself off of Carlos completely to roll off the bed. “But since you’ve already woken me up, I guess I can’t complain about it now.”

He shook his head as he walked to the bathroom, undoing the braid in his hair. “Come shower with me?”

Carlos groaned softly, forcing himself out of bed. “Sure. Though leaving the bed is hard.”

“Oh, there will be more hard things later.” Cecil smiled, pressing another kiss to Carlos’ lips. They felt warm and soft against his own, and best of all, it was familiar. He chuckled softly, returning to combing through his hair with his fingers.

“Is that so? I can’t wait.” Carlos returned the grin, helping Cecil with his hair. “I don’t understand why you say my hair is perfect. Yours is absolutely beautiful…” He trailed off. It was still one of those things he didn’t understand about Cecil. His hair was luxurious. Carlos’ own? A mess of curls. It was easier to keep it grown out than anything else. When he was younger he kept it short from his mother’s wishes. It wasn’t easy to maintain in either state, but a haircut was definitely in order soon.

“I do like my hair, but it’s nowhere near as perfect as yours. I know you see it as a tangled mess, but it’s lovely. It has character,” Cecil replied, his voice soft. He was quick about tugging off his pajama bottoms, leaving his boxers on for the moment. Cecil still needed to brush his teeth. Carlos, for some odd reason, kept his toothpaste in the cabinet. And yet… his toothbrush was in the blue cup Carlos kept his own in. It felt nice. The cyan wasn’t exactly his favorite color, but this was still Carlos’ home. Little bits and pieces were becoming his. The shower curtain was his favorite shade of purple, after insisting Carlos buy a new one. The lavender and vanilla scented body wash was also his idea.

Carlos looked at Cecil for a moment. “Thanks.” A few moments later, he stepped near the shower to turn the knob, chanting softly in order to get the correct temperature. Cecil was brushing his teeth, occasionally wrinkling his nose at the cinnamon taste in his mouth. He would never understand why Carlos enjoyed this particular kind of flavor. He would have to bring his own tube of his favorite toothpaste the next time he came over. He continued brushing, and listened to the soft swish of Carlos removing his boxers, and the soft plop of a footstep in the water.

A few moments later, Cecil slid in next to him, whining at the cooler water hitting him off of Carlos’ body. “Carlos, you’re hogging the water. Switch places with me.”  
Carlos laughed, carefully moving past Cecil so neither would slip. He smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair, applying a deep conditioner. Cecil was combing his hair carefully, adding a small amount of vinegar to his scalp. Both he and Carlos wrinkled their noses. The smell was never something either would enjoy. Soon enough it was rinsed from Cecil’s hair, much to their mutual relief.

“Carlos, my conditioner is out. Can I use yours?”

“Sure. You don’t need very much though, maybe a small scoop.” He twisted off the cap of his conditioner, offering it to Cecil. He waited for Cecil to take some, wincing slightly at the amount Cecil picked up. Then again, Cecil had much longer hair. He helped him work the stuff into his hair.

“This feels kind of heavy.”

“It does for a while, but you get used to it. I’m sure your hair is going to like it. You can keep using it if you want. It’s pretty good. Vegan friendly, they don’t test it on animals.” He smiled, running the comb through Cecil’s hair. He still needed to rinse out his own hair, so he switched their positions yet again, humming as the hot water hit his back.

“Really? I thought most companies would do that! Hmm. How much is this stuff anyway?” Cecil continued combing his hair, waddling around Carlos to get back under the water.

“It’s expensive, but it lasts me months. Here, let me…” Carlos reached over to help his boyfriend get the gooey stuff out of his hair.

* * *

 

They were in the parking lot of the Ransom when Carlos had an itch of wanting to touch Cecil. They were holding hands, just about to get out of the car when the urge struck him. They hadn’t done anything sexual in a while, and he didn’t mind. Especially after the double set in the room with… He shuddered as he released Cecil’s hand from his grasp, suddenly feeling chilled.

“Hey, are you okay?” Cecil noticed how ashen Carlos appeared for a moment.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. Do you mind if we head into my room for a bit?” Caesar was nice enough to set aside a particular room to allow him to nap before the night began. This, of course, being before he had to actually put makeup on.

“Not at all.” Cecil smiled at him warmly, slipping out of the car just before Carlos did. They rejoined hands as they walked towards the entrance of the Ransom, making small talk as they stepped in. Carlos looked around, noticing that they were quite early. Luciano was sitting on a barstool, talking to Kevin, while Isaias sat nearby. Caesar was seated at a table, going over some papers. He looked up, smiling at the couple.

“Nice of you to join us. We have a slight problem. Your set coincides with Kevin’s, and we can’t exactly have that. Would you two mind moving your set down about 45 minutes later?”

Carlos and Cecil looked at each other. “That’s fine. It works for me,” Carlos answered.

“I don’t mind. It’s not a huge deal.” Cecil shrugged. They took a seat across from Caesar. Carlos noted the amount of paperwork in front of him.

“Did something happen?” Carlos asked, gesturing at the papers.

“No, not at all. No injuries, though there are some more important clients coming in from Desert Bluffs.” Caesar smiled at the face Cecil made. “Well, a few Strex employees will be here. Hence the moving of your set. I wanted Kevin onstage when they arrived.”

“I see. Strex Kitten as opposed to Deep Throat and Dr. Carbon. It’s fine, Caesar, really. We’ll be just fine. It gives me a little more time to nap.”

“Speaking of naps, we need to talk about our arrangements. I know I said that you could use a private room, but not tonight. There’s a room off the side of my office. You can’t hear the music in there. Usually, well, we use it for ah, well, you’re aware, but since we’re going to be completely filled tonight, you may use it. For whatever whims, but please keep it clean.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t ever dare to mess up your room!” Carlos grinned mischievously.

“Oh, no. I know that smile. I’m asking you as a family member.”

“I know, I’m just teasing. Lighten up! I know you are stressed right now, but it will be alright. Just stay calm. Get a drink. Tea.” Carlos reached over to mess with his cousin’s hair. Caesar grabbed his arm.

“Stop, Carlito!” Caesar chuckled, pushing him off. “Go, out of my sight until it’s time for practice.”

“Alright. Thanks, Caesar. Come on, Cecil.” Carlos stood from his seat, and began leading Cecil upstairs. Carlos wondered just how perception worked when he looked forward to napping with Cecil, but at the same time dreaded going on the stage. He breathed out a sigh of relief once they were in the office.

“Are you okay, Carlos?” Cecil sounded concerned, even going so far as to place a hand on his arm.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just nerves, I guess.”

“You know, it does get easier as time goes on. I know it doesn’t seem that way, but it does. You’ve come a long way from the guy who was pulled up on stage by Caesar.”

“Yeah, I guess so…” Carlos murmured, staring at the floor beneath his feet.

“Hey. Let’s just go to the back room. It’s okay to be nervous.” Cecil reached for Carlos’ hand, tugging him towards the door. He smiled, warmly, hoping to put his boyfriend at ease. Carlos didn’t answer, just following behind Cecil.

* * *

Carlos was laying on top of Cecil, listening to his heartbeat. He was feeling better than earlier. Hearing the strong thrum of Cecil’s beating heart. “Cecil?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks. Thanks for making me feel normal.” Carlos smiled, his fingers tracing fractals into Cecil’s skin. This was bliss.

“Carlos, no one is normal, but if this makes you feel more like yourself, well, I’m willing to do that.” Cecil kissed him softly, lingering for a few moments. “Besides, normal isn’t a thing in Night Vale. I thought you would have known that by now.”

“I do. I’ve got a roiling feeling in my stomach. I think I’m just going to let everyone go off and do their own thing for a while, until all the hoops are done and through. I can dance full time at the club until the grant goes through. It’s hard to science without money, and seeing as time doesn’t work here, not the way it does out there… Not to mention all the means of getting around stuff in Night Vale to make sure stuff works.”

“Are you sure? You were pretty insistent on making sure things stayed the same at the lab. So you had your family.”

“Sometimes you have to let your birds go free. At least for a little while.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

* * *

  
Cecil was onstage, Carlos entering right behind him. The music wasn’t as loud as it would be later that night, but they continued moving together, fluid and dynamic. Kevin still had to practice his set with Cecil. Not until after Carlos was finished with Cecil, of course. Carlos internally sighed, wondering if Caesar would join him later that night. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly had a case of the jitters, but there wasn’t much he could do. He thought of Cecil’s heartbeat again, how the thrum felt against his cheek. Suddenly he didn’t feel so worried.

Carlos finished out his set with Cecil, hurrying offstage while Kevin walked on to join Cecil. His breathing was labored, but he breathed a sigh of relief once he was down with the other dancers near the bar. “Hi, Carlos!” The janitor’s voice was cheery as ever, and quiet for once.

“Hey, Kevin! It’s nice to see you.” Carlos smiled, sitting down next to him. “How have you been?”

“Pretty GOOD. I’VE LEARNED to talk and make eye contact more with people!”

“Does ‘people’ include a certain someone?” His grin widened. Kevin’s immediate response was to blush and hide his face.

“I’m WORKING ON IT,” Kevin yelped.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Carlos hoped he didn’t break the poor janitor.

“It’s okay. I’ll come back to TALK LATER, OKAY?” Kevin stood from his seat, waving goodbye to Carlos. He waved back, and then trained his eyes on the stage. Jake was in the middle of his set. After a moment, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned, finding Cecil standing behind him. Carlos pulled him down for a quick kiss. Work wouldn’t officially start for another few hours.

“Did you want to go back upstairs, Carlos?” Cecil was still worried about him. Once they were upstairs, he resolved to ask the scientist what was wrong. “Carlos, what’s wrong? You don’t seem alright at all.” Cecil didn’t want to push him too far.

“I’m just worried about the team, that’s all. Worried about how things are going to work out. I’m overwhelmed for the first time since undergrad.” Carlos laughed, shaking his head. “This was not how I expected my life to be, Cecil. Losing my team. It feels that way, at least. I’m babbling.”

“It’s alright to be worried, Carlos.” Cecil smiled warmly, pecking his cheek. “The future is scary, the unknown is scary, like an ocean pulling you down into the deepest depths, no air. But we have to fight through that. There is more in the world than just science. You already made the first step. Let them take theirs.”  
Carlos was quiet, and eventually tugged the sheets over his head. He wasn’t ready to face the idea quite yet. “I know,” he murmured. Of course he knew. It was all he thought about, and spent several nights awake just thinking about it. Those were the nights that Cecil wasn’t sleeping over, that was a given. He was certain his boyfriend would have put an end to the sleeplessness he went through. Carlos slept better when Cecil was around. It wasn’t being tired after sex, though that was occasionally the case. It was the way Cecil just wanted to be close, the soft kisses and whispers of sweet nothings.

“Maybe we should build a blanket fort once we get home. How does that sound?” Cecil’s voice was kind, and he hoped it would coax Carlos from beneath the sheets. Eventually the mess of curls appeared, and then Carlos’ face.

“That sounds good. I’d like that.” He still felt drained from just thinking about the past few weeks, about Ari and Cecil getting mad at him. It all still felt like a huge weight that wouldn’t come off, no matter how many times he tried to push it off. He felt a little better after Cecil kissed him, nipping softly at his lips. “Okay, okay. I’ll try to stop worrying.”

“Good.” Cecil smiled, and the way his eyes lit up at the words made Carlos smile himself. It was hard to stay worried and anxious with how much Cecil worried about him. “You know, if you could just see the way I see you, I think you would feel a lot better.”

“I’m sure the same could be said for how I see you,” Carlos murmured, shifting his body so he lay atop of his boyfriend. He wasn’t planning on anything quite yet, but he was beginning to feel just a bit frisky. He supposed it couldn’t be helped at the moment. Cecil was always alluring, always calming him down when things were not going as he planned. He was okay with that. Maybe things wouldn’t always go as planned (who the hell was he kidding, things never went as planned). Carlos pressed his lips against Cecil’s, adding more pressure as he lingered above him.

“Mmph, Carlos. Feeling better, huh?” Cecil chuckled once Carlos pulled away.

“Mhmm.” Carlos pushed himself up to straddle his hips, grinning.

“Sex before work? We could get into trouble for that.” Cecil smiled as he gently scraped Carlos’ thighs with his nails.

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of me pleasuring you. Oral sex. Nothing too messy, after all. Besides, I know the owner.” Carlos winked, holding back his laugher.

“Is that so? I guess we could get away with it, huh?” Cecil played along. The few seconds between the words passing his lips and Carlos kissing him was agonizing. Banter was fun on occasion, but now wasn’t the time for banter. As soon as he felt the quick swipe of Carlos’ tongue against his lips, he parted them, willingly inviting him in. The subtle undertones of Carlos’ taste always made him feel good. Just being able to be with him was exhilarating. After a while, Carlos pulled away.  
He didn’t say anything, just nipped along Cecil’s neck, not biting too hard. Marking him up would get them both in trouble. This was Cecil’s livelihood. Carlos hummed softly as he wiggled down to unbutton Cecil’s pants. He smiled, noting Cecil was getting hard.

“Carlos, I swear to god if you torture me I will get you back.”

“Don’t worry.” He smiled again, tugging down Cecil’s panties. Carlos wrapped his hand around Cecil’s dick, squeezing it gently. He lapped at the head of his cock, and relished the deep moans spilling from Cecil’s lips. Soon enough Carlos placed his lips on the tip, opening his mouth to swallow it down.  
Cecil loved the way Carlos’ head bobbed while the pleasure overwhelmed him. And when Carlos began deep throating him, oh it was divine! Carlos’ hands were on his hips, preventing him from thrusting into that warm, wet heat. Soon enough Cecil was on the precipice, waiting to dive into absolute pleasure. And then he was there, a loud cry accompanying the haze of orgasm.

Carlos didn’t mind the taste. It wasn’t his favorite flavor in the world, but there was a certain sweetness beneath the salty taste. He was careful about pulling off, swallowing down what was in his mouth.

“Carlos.”

“Yeah?”

“Even though you didn’t torture me, I will definitely have to return the favor tonight.”

“Not until after work,” Carlos laughed, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. He took a swig of it, offering the bottle to Cecil.

“Thanks. And yeah, of course. After work is always the plan.” Cecil smiled as he took a sip of water himself. Carlos went back to lie down on the bed, snuggling himself under the sheets. “So, let me guess, another hour of sleep and then we go get ready for tonight?”

“Yes.” Carlos sighed contently, pulling Cecil down to snuggle with him. More warmth, with the lights off in the room helped lull him to sleep.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will continue this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Stripper Vale isn't my only fic, I always have something in progress. Come visit me [at my blog.](http://silent-novae.tumblr.com) I'm always willing to talk.


End file.
